Stained
by VampbaitInfinity
Summary: ok this isnt in any way related to this book/saga/series but i just really wanted 2 get my story out so enjoy...n these characters i do own lolz! nya!this is a vampire OC thing so bring the noise!Lemons!
1. Who Cares!

**~Seperation~**

**Isis P.O.V.**

I woke up that morning,reluctantly,and opened my eyes.

I _love_ the fall!

There's always a breeze blowing past,with leaves being gusted along with sky is a comfortable grey and the tre's are there is no big ss sun to blind you awake each morning .

I dragged my body out of bed with my eyes still closed and then the alarm clock blared flashing '5: a.m.' and playing My Chemical Romance's 'Give em' hell kid'.I swayed my hips to the music and was a yawn heard along with a couple of profanities before the music abruptly stopped.

"Jeez! You gonna _tape those things down_ or am I gonna have to stare at that _all day_?", said my groggy voiced foster sister. She always had such a smart mouth!

"Why don't you get your lazy butt _outta bed_ and go somewhere then?",I retorted.

"Well _maybe,_ Im sure that I dont want to live at Hooters."

I rolled my eyes and slumped into my bathroom.I looked into the mirror and my attention,as usuall, went straight up to my hair.

I dont know anyone who has a bed head worse then 's madwoman bed head didnt compare to myBride Of Frankenstein look. I drew my attention away from the mirror and proceeded with my daily routine. I showered,brushed my teeth,and battled my hair for a resonably simple demand.

In the end though it looked great and Idraped some of my short,onyx hair over my right eye-smooothing the back to the nape of my neck and fluffing my main bangs out.

I dressed in torn,black skinnies,ablack shirt that stopped at my mid-upper arm,and a corsett tied with red,silk lace.I also added a frilly choker,some black andred bands,a pair of silver and garnet pendulum of doom earrings,black,neon red rimmed combat boots,and a thick,chainlink belt.

Then i smeared some eyeliner under my eyes and some blackcherry chapstick. just then, Leah came out of her bathroom in a similar,but more wildfasion.

She wore her hair in high,shaggy, pigtails that were tied with hot pink ribbons-matching her hot pink eyeshadow and lipgloss that accompanied the usuall bubbly persona that was hers. se had dressed in a pink, baggy turtleneck with too-long sleeves,a plaid and black miniskirt witha bunch of pale pink lace underneath,black leggings,black and pink hightops,a studded belt and a broken heart necklace.

I noticed that she was also sporting _MY_ fingerless gloves and silver handcuff earrings.

We both stood(well, _I stood and she posed_) in front of the could clearly tell that we were not related.

She was a Latina, tan-skinned, bilingual, petite,5'2, curlyhaired 15 year old who loved pink.

I was a brownish redskinned, 5'5, multicultural, tall, short/straight haired newly turned 15 year old who hated pink with a passion.

Leah was wild, loud, energetic, and full of hidden wisdom but on the other hand-Im calm, quiet, insightful, eager to learn and _different_ and yet so much like her all the same.

We took one last look at ourselves in the mirror and began leaving our had aready went downstairs but I lingered in the door eyes trailed off toward the nightstand between my and Leah's , sat a picture of me,Leah,and our now-if he is still alive, 25 year old brother Kevin(but in the picture he is 15).

Tears started to spill over but I hastilly blinked them away.

Kevin was sent away 8 years ago to and I miss him terribly but no matter who we asked, no one evre knew what had become of him.

He had vanished without a trace.I knew that thinking about this anymore would just send me into spiraling depression,so I just left.

I flew down the stairs when i heard the school buse's horn.

I grabbed my jacket, scarf, and was already waiting by the door and as I started down the front walk I called over my shoulder,

"Bye, Helen!"

"**Shut the hell up**!", she snapped.

"Sorry.," I mumbled.

"Yeah, just get out and dont die today.",she drawled half heartedly.

I gently closed the door and bit my lip to hold back the profanities about to fly out of my mouth. Leah looked at me with sympathetic eyes to reassure me. Helen had a hangover and was our foster mom; she was such a bitch!

Leah and I avoided her as much as possible, but when we had to be around her, she always had some cruel thing to say.

_She_ was the one who sent Kevin away because had stuck up for Leah and I when Helen came back from a drinking and began cursing at our 7 year old selves with every curse word known to man!

Kevin had pushed her aside and told her not to ever talk to us that way but she called him a stubborn jackass. After that little crack, he wouldn't let her near us and then she swung at him with a left hook. He moved us and himself out of the way and she hit the wall a terrible collision and a shaky ascendance, she called some foreign agency.

We all feared that she would send us there but what she said was,

"**Pick up the boy**!"

Our eyes widened as we realized that our worst fears was becoming a reality-_she was going to send away our protector and father figure_!

Kevin hugged us tightly and refused to let us go even as the sun departed and the night became a necessity.

We cried while Kevin wore a grave mask of pain and anguish.

Helen saw us all huddled up on the floor in the corner of the living room-she just cursed us all once more and trudged up the steps holding her battered fist in her other hand.

We all sat in a heap on the floor, together, and Kevin tried to console Leah and I by whispering condolences and rubbing our backs but we knew he was just being brave for of us. None of us dared to sleep.

That morning we had stopped crying with the realization that we couldn't stop this from happening, our brother was leaving, and we may_ never_ see him again!

The doorbell chimed, breaking the rooms' seemingly eternal tension. He sighed and rose up to the door! NO! NO!"

Leah and I grabbed his arms in a futile attempt to pull him away from the door, for we all knew what lurked behind fell to her knees and sobbed over and over again,

"_Please_!_ Why_ do you have to go? You _cant_ leave!"

He briskly pulled away from us and began walking again.

I wasn't giving up yet!

I rushed at him and threw my arms around his waist-burying my face in his stomach.

I felt him sigh and shift a little and then bring me around in front him. He picked me up and then Leah in his arms and rocked us on his biceps like babies. I hugged him tightly around his neck as he looked down at the floor as if shameful. I put my small hand on his cheek and he looked up at me- he looked tortured inside.

"_Please...don't leave_." I whispered almost inaudibly in my soprano voice.

"Don't _leave_ us with...leave us alone with..."a sob broke out on my last word.

I stared into his eyes trying to get him to see my urgency within my heart.

The door bell rang again, impatiently.

He looked at Leah and then back at me with wild, panicked eyes.

Leah finally got herself together enough to say,

"We **love** you."

This brought him to tears but as his eyes ran with his pain.

His face showed nothing but cold emotion after his tears suddenly ceased..

"I love you guys too", he began, "But I am not wanted here I promise you this...I _will _be back for you twand any I will _always_ protect you..."

His words held so much power that my nerves wracked with their intensity.

"**Never... forget that**." he finished.

The doorbell rang twice impatiently and loud, booted feet were heard walking down the drive.

He finally, reluctantly, set us down gently and placed a kiss on each of our foreheads.

With that, he walked briskly out of our hellhole-right into hell itself!

We watched him get into a black Lincoln and be driven away until the car was out of sight. Leah began to shake furiously with the abandonment that we both felt. She hugged me tightly as we sank to the floor and let our sobs be.

She whispered, "We're all we've got now."

She wasn't lying either.

That was 8 years ago and we still depend on each other for everything.

Helen is too lazy to get up off her lazy, selfish ass, so we have to provide for ourselves money our birth parents left us(that Helen hadn't spent yet), welfare, (wasn't enough to cover our living expenses) and so after we turned 13, we each got a part time job.

Leah was a Quechua and Spanish linguistic/art instructor.

I worked part-time at as a pediatric counselor at the hospital and at the kitchen at the retirement home. Our money combined, we had enough to get by, but that wasn't our problem right then...

The bus had arrived.

I climbed the hard metal stairs of the school bus and walked to a mid-rear seat.

I sat down with Leah right beside me. I put in my head phones, then commenced my staring out the window at the barely rising sun against the grayish-purple hue.

The sky and 9:02 a.m. just seemed to go together so well!

I leaned my head against the glass barrier as Trivium's "Like light to the flies" blared in my ears.

Just as I was about to blink-a black and white object flashed across the horizon, laying strobe behind it.

"What the_ hell_?"

'I was just a really large, fast bird. I bet this is going to affect me somehow later...Whatever!, I thought passively.(sp?)

I refocused my attention on my Ipod and sang along to the chorus in my head I stroked the silver skin with my index finger and thought about that flash.

**(Ok! It is going to get even better that this as Isis figures out what that silver lash was but the only way your going to know is if you stay tuned! Rates and comments are not prohibited!)**


	2. Isolation

**~Isolation~**

**Isis P.O.V.**

Leah and I walked down the hallway in the east wing of Suedemore High.

On our first day, we weren't stared at everywhere because we didn't really exist yet- to the girls at least.

The only thing that hadn't changed was the ogling boys who-when you met their eyes-wink at you and lick their lips and the naggy (but good at heart) teachers.

I stopped at her locker and we waved goodbye to each other. I continued down the hallway and up the stairs to the 5th floor. I had to squeeze in between 2 skater dudes playing hack sac(who plays hacky sac anymore?)

I excused my self and I successfully made it through without getting groped to death.

I opened my locker and as I collected my books I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned to see my giant black rimmed glasses and black lips stretched over white teeth!

"Hey, Isis!" she chimed in a high fairylike voice. Nia was short, skinny, and African American version of kung-fu whup ass of Leah.

"Hi, Nia", I said with a light laugh. I gathered the rest of my things and closed my locker quickly.

"Hurry up girl! C'mon before the H.B.I. up."(HEAD BITCH IN CHARGE)

We strolled down the hallway but then, "Hey Goth girls!"

Nia and I slowly turned to face that wretched, scratchy-voiced beast that was bleached blonde hair, blue eyes, red lipstick, ,anorexic, spoiled, cheerleader, high heels, all pink wardrobe, wrinkled orange skin, red nail polish, no ass, fake boobs-_This spells evil!_

Once again, Id be forced to deal with Heather McWhore(I'm _not_ even kidding about the name)and her crap.

"McWhore." ,Iaknowledged.

"Skank., "Nia muttered

"Nia..." I warned.

I continued, "What do you want Heather?"

Heather smiled pleasantly,

"For you to hurry up and die-I could lend you some garlic and a silver bullet if you like?"

"Sit on it, tool", I retorted saucily.

Her friends all let out a loud "OOOOOOH!"

She stepped into my space.

"Bite me!", she growled.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?", Nia was as quick to the punch as me and that was what got us into alot of trouble as s.

That was when botox Barbie rushed at us with a red face, teeth bared.

I one handedly pushed her back and she stumbled to a stop.

"Heather just go away!", I yelled.

"No! I've got unfinished business with you, trick!"

She charged at me and grabbed my hair. I accidentally slapped her across the face. She went wide eyed with what seemed to fuel her anger. Her friends helped out by shouting

"CHICK FIIIIIGHT!', instantly drawing a crowd of guys that had nothing better to do.

The corset I wore that day was the only possession I had left of my real mother that I had never known.

Heather did the worst thing possible for her health.

She grabbed the top of my corset and pulled. She ended up tearing the top buckle off of the whole thing; lace unraveled and cleavage was becoming more visible by the second. I grasped it and backhanded her to the floor before she could do any further damage.

"That...t-that...s-she..."I stuttered as fury, hurt, and tears welled up inside me.

I clutched the fabric a moment and I didn't know what to say or do.

Then I was suddenly blinded with a fury incomprehensible even on the Rictor scale!

Head lowered and unaware of the cheering jackasses surrounding me and helping the soon-to-be-dead- slut up, I clenched my hands into fists.

I shook with anger and before I knew it, I had her by the throat and was about to land a serious blow to her perfect little teeth. Just inches away from her terrified face-

A large cold, white hand caught mine before I destroyed her.

Heather somehow managed to escape my grip on her throat and ran back to hide behind her dumbfounded boyfriend, Trevor.

I tried to break free of the grip on me but another hand locked around my other wrist.

"Calm down.", a deep seductive voice purred.

"No! Let go! She's gonna PAY!", I snarled.

I struggled against the guy behind me-so that I could get loose and strangle the hell outta that cock suckin' whore, but this guy didn't budge.

"C'mon lets go!" Heather yelled to her group of followers and they all left immediately like the sheep they were.

I dropped to my knees and felt the tears running down my cheeks,

Falling onto the floor startled that someone and my hands were released, my wrists plopping into my lap. Nia ran after Heather...probably to finish her off. I saw her put on her brass knuckles and bolt.

I felt the same presence behind me but was too torn up inside to look, but then-his voice.

"Are you hurt? Has someone harmed you?", the voice sounded genuinely concerned-did they not see when I nearly smashed her face in?

And then...-

**(Well that's all your gonna get right now so sowwy! Go ahead and rate/message and enjoy the benefits of your groveling! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HACK! sorry...hair ball..lolz!)**


	3. Isolation:Continuation

**Continuation...**

I kind of hoped that he wouldn't mind the fact that I almost massacred that thing.

It probably wasn't a great first impression.

,that bitch got what was coming to her...or...well...what was about to before I was so rudely interrupted.

The mystery man walked out in front of me and crouched down to my level-trying to catch my eye.

"Would you...like for me to escort you to your homeroom, miss? be sure that you are okay?"

He extended his hand for me to take it.

I placed my hand in his while I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand, trying to hide my tears.

I opened my eyes, my vision was blurry but as they adjusted-

_Oh...my...__**damn**_!

This guy was...I couldn't use any other word besides _beautiful_.

I was enchanted as I stared up into concerned, charcoal eyes. This guy had unusual dark purple bags under his eyes that looked much like he had insomnia or something of the like. Hs skin was as pale white as a ghosts, complimenting his full and smooth lips, cheek bones, squared jaw, thick long neck...my mind trailed off there because anything else beyond that point had me drooling.

"T-thank you...um...that'd be wonderful if its not too much trouble for you.", I said shyly.

I could tell that this guy was going to be on my mind or just around for quite a while...at least I hoped so!

( I'm only cutting this short because the oven 'dinged!' so ill update…some daaaaaay!...or in like a couple seconds so like...yeah...BYE! :D)(rate and message!)


	4. Amazing

**~Amazing~**

**(Leah's P.O.V.)**

I had just finished waving goodbye to Isis, when I noticed someone standing next to me.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him!

_Damn, he was sexy_!

His shaggy brown/black hair with its dark blue streak covered his eyes mostly but you could still make out their laid back, bad boy shimmer.

He smiled down at me with a smug half grin that pulled up on one side. He had the whitest teeth that I'd ever seen-even whiter than his perfect skin that perfectly complimented his chiseled features.

"Hello there." he purred.

I was in awe that his voice was even sexier than he was.

''Hey.", I smiled.

"I'm Demetrious. I haven't seen you around here before...you new at this school?"

"Yeah, I just transferred over here from my old school. My sister and I just came here-we kinda skipped a grade."

"Cool.", he looked down at my books then back up at me.,

"How 'bout I walk you to yur homeroom? Whad'ya say, gorgeous?", he said it in a non-question kind of tone. I guessed he didn't mean it as a question either because he started walking and then motioned for me to follow.

I closed my locker and quickly followed-glancing at his ass as I tried not to drool .

We started down the hallway and when we arrived at my homeroom he turned to me."I'll see _you_ later."

"Let's do lunch.", I purred seductively while batting my eyelashes.

He smirked while lifting my chin with his index and middle finger." Its a date."

(HAPPY NOW?...good! glad you enjoyed it...so...um...yeah...RATE AND REVIEW MAH MINIONZ! XD,\...please :3)


	5. Fireworks

**~Fireworks~**

**(Isis' P.O.V.)**

As we walked to my class, I had to admit, I was a bit cautious of this guy, Jayce as I was told, while chattered away with a light and polite fashion.

We'd gotten far in a few minutes; I had learned so much about him and yet-Im a little suspicious when has asked me about my likes and dislikes a lot.

Sometimes it was as if he **already** knew!

He had that kind of knowing look in his-gorgeous-brooding-heart stopping-wait! what was I thinking about? Oh well!

It was too early to begin class so we just stood by some lockers and unusual for a guy, he looked at my _'eyes'_ when I spoke to him.

I don't mean that to sound old-fashioned, but, _what a gentleman_!

Between our conversation and light laughs I hadn't noticed that the hallways were now filled with people. Even though we were bumped around a lot by busy passerbys, not one of his onyx, wavy hairs was tussled.

He seemed at ease except for his searching, piercing eyes and his smoothly moving mouth that would suddenly twitch whenever iI thought there was a double meaning in his words. All movement was suddenly halted when an announcement on the P.A. System and all went silent except for my startled heart. A couple of seniors goofing off ran by me, knocking me into a brick wall of muscles, and to make matters wors , the people behind me and said brick wall decided to push each other so that I was reluctantly forced right up onto the greek god's person.

I blushed furiously and waited for him to yell at me and push me away and then those behind us for putting him in that situation. The funny thing was, he only seemed worried about my rapidly flushed cheeks.

"Are you feeling well?", he asked, putting one hand on my cheek and another on the small of my back just as I was loosing my balance a second later.

Tell the truth I did feel sick-with embarrassment!

One for my clumsiness and two for not knowing how to react to the sudden physical contact

Isis? Can you hear me?', he soothed.

I couldn't answer at that -hard abs pressed into my stomach, my arms frozen at my sides with my books dangling by my fingertips.

I swallowed and finally choked out in a horse voice, "Im alright."

'Man I sounded weak!', He breathed a sigh of relief and his breath on my face was sweeter than the dewdrops from a summer morning's cloud, his exhale caressed my face.

He smiled down at me and my heart nearly exploded out of my chest while it sang the 'Choir of Hallelujah.

I couldn't help but smile and blush in my momentary bliss.

The bell suddenly tolled, thus ending this wonderful moment.

"Well... than, we should get you to your class now.", he said, looking a bit disappointed when he helped me to stand erect.

I frowned at the loss of contact when he removed his hand from my back, then he suddenly jerked upright from his saddened slouch with a shimmering look in his eyes.

I had no doubt that he had an idea.

"Would you like to accompany me at lunch?"

I couldn't believe my ears but wouldn't risk looking stupid by excitedly shouting 'okay!'.

I quickly composed my features and calmed my heart rate enough to answer.

"Yes."

He smiled his brilliant smile again.

"Excellent! And this is my homeroom as well." He said while leading me through the door across the hall, to a seat with my name on a card miraculously right next to the one with Jayce's name on it.

"Until then,", he whispered-and then out of nowhere took my hand gently and then kissed it.

I blushed and a smile broke on my still warm and red face.


	6. Outcasts

**~Outcasts~**

**Isis' P.O.V.**

After that little gesture, I could hardly look at Jayce without smiling.

I also, undeniably, couldnt wait for our lunch-ummm-'_appointment_'.

Leah and I had already met up in our 4th period together since we had that same class.I was just about to ask her what was new when she blurted out,

"I got a date!"

(pronounced as 'man') shushed us as she waddled into the classroom, sat down on her enormous stool, and shoved in her headphones-being sure to ignore us.

Everyone around us talked openly but Leah and I whispered to one another.

"What?Who is it?",I pressed.

"Its this guy I met this morning. He is hot! He'spunk, has shaggy black hair with a blue streak in it, is really tall, _seriously_

''I think you might have slipped that in.",I murmured skeptically,"but what is his name?"

"Demetrious!",she sighed, fluttering her eyelids dreamily.

"Wow,he sounds can I meet him?"

"Today at lunch!_Eeep_!",she squealed exitedly.

"Well thats just wonderful!....and convinient."I mused.

"Why do you say that?",oblivious to my thoughts.

"Well,Im supposed to meet someone at lunch today who is almost exactly as you described-exept for the hair."

She stared blankly at me for a second and then her eyes suddenly narowed.

"Girl, you had **better**not be mackin' on mah man!",she said with alot of malice and attitude.

Then suddenly a smile broke out on her all too serious face and we both started to crack up in laughter.

Soon after she continued with,"So,what do you think of,um,this guy-"

"Jayce",I interupted.

"-This Jayce person?"

"U-um,well...he's okay....I g-guess.",I couldnt hold back the sudden warmth rising to my cheeks.

"Is that **ALL**you think about him?",she said with a wink and a sly smile.

"Yes......well, he is very kind, also."

"_Explain_!",she pressed on for details.She had a straight but eager face on as she waited for my explanation.

"Well, I was talking to Nia at my locker and while we were leaving, Heather-that _slut_-tried to fight me and broke my corsett's top buckle,"I pointed to my cleavage and went on,"so I got so mad that I was about to break her _fucking nose_..."

I paused.

"And _then_?!',asked an exited was smiling like a dolphin on crack and her eyes were nearly rolling out of her head.

"And right when I was so close to finally teaching that bitch what's what-he came out of nowhere and stopped saw him and ran off.

"Nia ran after her and has probably kicked her ass good by now.I was really upset but he consoled me and told me about a friend of his that could fix it....but I wasnt really paying attention to that part."

I looked down...a blush about to surface at any moment."To busy paying attention to _OTHER_ things, huh?",she mumbled.

"No!"(_yes_...)Well we started talking and he asked me to have lunch with him and I said yes."

"Damn straight! You better have said yes!"Leah is full of drama....and something else.

Leah and I walked into the cafeteria after that period,scanning the tables for our new '_friends_'.

"Excuse me, miss?"

I turned and my whole world seemed to move beneath me.

He walked a bit closer and in the most seductive voice,said,"Your table awaits."

He gestured toward the table at the right of the cafeteria."**Da-a-amn**!'Leah said out of nowhere."Arent you senor suave'."

"Thank you.",he said, beaming a bit.

"This is my sister, Leah."

"Nice to meet you.",he said shaking her hand.

"Oh, **yes** it is.",she said.

We all walked over to our table

"Hey.",A guy from the table called.

"Hi.',Leah said in her flirty voice.

"Wait! You know each other?"This Demetrious asked.

"Yes,we just met. And this is Isis."

"_Wazzup_!",four voices chimed.

"These are our friends-Claire, Nadia, Christian, and Lupe."

He pointed to each person individually.

Claire, was a blonde, busty, goofy, comedian. She had us laughing within the 5 minutes.

Lupe, the strikingly beautifulone(though not as stunning as Jayce[ ^_^])Truth be told, I felt a bit inferior compared to caught the attention of every boy and the envy of every had reddish-brown(yet still pale)skin and long black hair that lay gracefully over each shoulder.

Nadia, the rowdy one and the little sister of the group who was constantly bouncing around, but she was the ray of sunshine.

Nadia's twin,Christian, The quiet was the exact opposite of Nadia in almost every had black,unruly,curly waves for had brownish/orange long had bone white skin, with a long angular jaw-she had light brown pale skin and a chubby child-like they were so different,you could clearly see thier love and compassion for one another in thier eyes.

The whole group had a warm,welcoming aura around them-and yet-as I looked into each one of thier eyes,something in the back if my mind told me to be cautious.I could hardly think of any reson why this might be but I guess its just shyness.

Claire was telling some joke about a man, a girl,and a sat with one arm linked into Nadia's, a composed was nearly jumping out of her seat with the anticipation of Claire's twirled her hair around her finger,seeming somewhat amused-yet still annoyed from the stairs against her sat on Demetrious' lap,his arms wrapped around her waist and every now and then he would whisper something in her ear that made her giggle.

Though the others were engaged in thier own conversations and such, I was _dead quiet_.

Jayce and I were seated a seat or two away from the others, not speaking a word.I picked at my fruit salad silently because I didnt have anything important to say.

Every now and then I would glance at Jayce who sat motionless beside me-watching.

He just stared at me with one elbow on the table, his fist against his jaw and his head cocked curiously to the side.I began to feel very self-consciousand avoided looking at him as much as possible.

To distract myself from this, I picked up a strawberry and put it to my the pleasant coolness of it I slightly inhaled its sweet aroma.I bit into it-tasting its bitter sweet juices.A drop of its juice rolled onto my bottom lip.

I was just about to wipe it away with my hand when shock overtook me.

Almost as if it had been as simple as breathing, Jayce's finger came across my bottom lip-_painfully_slowly. As he did this thousands of thoughts ran through my head and my breathing came out in short huffs, my body his hand moved away I stared at wide eyed at it;watching it move to his perfectly sculpted mouth.

He then proceed to _lick_ his finger and closed his eyes;savoring the flavor.

His gaze returned to mine.

Something about that gesture made me feel strangely exited and fearful at the same then, I was sure my face was a bright color-I could tell that this amused him greatly.I could hardly look at him as I tried to manage a ,all that came out was,

"W-w-why d-did you....t-touch.....,"I gulped" ...do...t-t-t-that....?'',though even from the effort it only came out in a whisper as I stared at my hands.

I could feel his stare on me become more focused.

"Hm?Pardon?",he asked confusedly.As if he didnt alreadyknow!

"I s-s-aid-",he lifted my chin with his index finger so I would be forced to look up at him.

"Why are you so afraid to look at me when you speak? There is nothing to fear, love. Now then, what is it that you said?", he soothed.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and couldnt have denied his request even if I _did_ have the will to do so. His gaze dissolved my very being and I then realized the pure tenderness that his eyes held while upon me. His dark irises revealed that as well as the pain and lonliness in his life that I wanted more that anythng to take away from him.

In my flustered state,I was finally able to respond.

I gulped.

"Why....._why_ d-did you do that just now?"

A look of puzzlement crossed his face and then when what I had just said finally clicked, a pervy and knowing smile played on his lips.

"Well,because,"he began while softlt caressing my cheek with fingertips,"It really quite intruiged me to watch you eat and when that red coloring met your beautiful lips, I could barely keep from kissing you on the spot."

My face had surely turned crimson bythem as I shivered at his touch. He continued.

"Also,"he said in a lower tenor of his voice,"I could not imagine anything sweeter ....your lips...must have been just a sweet if not sweeter....and I wanted to test that theory......",he trailed off string into my eyes.

He moved a bit closer and began tracing my lips with his finger.

My heart skipped a beat-**or four.**

A small whimper escaped me and I instantly regretted letting him know how inexperienced at this I was. My breath caught in my throat when his eyes flickered down to my lips-and he ran his tongue over his own lips.

Instinctively, I drew back into my chair and looked away blushing furiously. Thankfully noboby else had seen our little moment. If Leah had seen it, she would have either laughed her ass of at my reaction or beat the hell out of him. My eyes darted everywhere else but where I was sure he wanted them to be. I had noticed that no one besides Leah and I had even touched our food.

'I wonder why that is?I s the food here _really that crappy_?,I wondered.

Jayce suddenly began to chuckle and I finally turned back to give him a questioning he finally managed to stop he glanced down at me and shook his head.I mentally shook it off and got up to go dump my food because after all that had hapened I sure as hell wouldnt be able to eat. As I got up I noticed Jayce watching my every movement,i ntently.

He stiffened a bit as i bent over a bit to pick up my tray and I was almost _positive_that I heard a him make a sound much like a growl. It boosted my ego to know that I was affecting him in a way even simalar to the way he had.

So I decided-_What the hell!Let's give him a show_!

I began to walk away and put a little more hip into my like a super model or slutty kind of like _a'I know your watching so enjoy_ _the view' kind_ of walk.

I glanced back over my shoulder and sure enough he _was_. I never thought I'd **thank** my lucky stars for my big ass!

His eyes were fixed on my ass in an almost possesed manner. He was biting his lip and looked kind of angry. Also, he was gripping the table and chair as if he was afraid he would fall out of it-or _jump_.

His reaction startled me little but it was exiting to know that I had this sort of influence on I made it to the trash cans though, discovered that he wasnt the only one to see my escapade.I turned around to see a glaring Heather(skank)the whole jock'_popular_'table staring at me-with the exception of the usual oglers and most of the male student body.I really didn't understand why they would be looking at _me_.

Suddenly I felt two arm wrap arond my waist in a tight grip and pulled me back against a large, warm....._asshole_!(no,she is not being fondled by someone's lovestruck asshole)(though that would make a killer t.v. show)(lolz...)

I yelped a bit,startled as a familiarly disturbing voice whispered,

"Was all that just for me? You know I hate it when you tease me like that."

'Trevor!', I snarled mentally.

We had _no_ history together but he seemed to love to torment me.

**That bitch**!

It sickened me to even have to look at him and there he was-actually _touching_ me!The _nerve!_

"Get off me you man-whore sickass motherfucker!!'',I hissed over my shoulder.

"What if I don't want to?'',he purred into my ear.I could feel the bile rising in my throat."What if I wanna try you out?"He licked my ear and tightened his grip on my waist so that I couldn't run.

"You sweet, _sweet_ piece of ass."

I froze in place as just what had happened registered with me. I began furiously thrashing around in his one was looking our way at that moment, _unfortunately_.

He began to jerk me into a vacated room behind the wall facing pinned me up against the wall in the dark room and looked down at me with crazed lusting eyes and a wicked smile.

'_Shit_...'

(Wanna know what happens next?! TOO BAD! psyce just kiddind! review and see the next one!)

**HOT**!!! Did I mention he's _hot_?" ly-talripped and is to- 


	7. The Heat Of The Battle

**~The Heat Of The Battle~**

**Continuation...**

Trevor licked my neck slowly and sensually causing me to shudder in disgust.

My heart beat was pounding loudly in my ears. I tried to push him off of me with my body but he took it as me wanting more.

I opened my mouth to scream again but quickly whipped my head to the side to evade his sloppy kiss. It hit my neck and with each moment that passed I could only think about how much Jayce would hate me if he found out what Trevor was trying to do.

I thrashed around wildly and continued this to get the opportunity to scream.

Trevor was caught off guard and grabbed my face with his hand to cover my one of my hands were free I punched him as hard as I could in the head and he staggered back.

I took the opportuity and screamed bloody_hell_.

While I screamed I hadnt noticed that Trevor was starting to compose himself I felt a sharp pain against my cheek and the next thing I knew I was on the cold, hard floor with Trevor straddling me.

"**AAAH! WHAT THE HELL**!",I screamed in agony.

Just then I felt my shirt being slightly lifted.

"Now be a good little girl and hold still.",growled the beast.

I wimpered in fear that he might hit me again and that this-_of ALL things_-was happening to me.

He pushed my shirt up over my breasts, exposing my lacy bra, and began to unzip his pants.

I shut my eyes, hurt and defeated, in hope that someone would come and save me.

_"Jayce!"_

'I wont let this happen!',I screamed in my mind. 


	8. The Heat Of The Battle:Continuation

**(What you all have been waiting for!!!....continuation 2!!!)(warning...this one is the reason that this is rated M..as well as folLowing events and futeure lemons...BEWARE!!)**

**Continuation**

"**JAYCE!-",**I yelled as Trevor undid my corset. Trevor punched me in the stomach before I could finish.

I felt as if my entire stomach was on fire. I knew what would happen if I tried screaming again so I was losing all hope.

All I could think about was Jayce. I prayed that after this was over, he would never want to see me...I couldn't bear the shame.

Just as Trevor reached for my zipper I heard a voice that seemed to melt all my fears away.

"_Get you filthy hands off of her_.", said a sinister voice."

Trevor immediately froze and turned to stare at my knight in shining armor.

Hastily standing up and pulling me with him Trevor faced a pissed off Jayce.

"What? Do you **_own_**her or something?", Im sure I heard a smirk in his voice.

"As a matter of fact _I do_. So, get your hands _**off of my property**_!" ,he sounded so furious at the moment that I flinched.

I didn't know that he cared for me so much as to come looking for me and then save me from a guy who has me more or less half naked-instead of joining in like most guys probably would.

_Surprisingly_, I didn't really mind being Jayce's property.

I started to try and get out from behind Trevor but he held me still. He grabbed me around my stomach and I doubled over from the pain.

Suddenly there was a low, throaty, angry, vicious sounding growl that reverberated off of everything in the room.

I refused to open my eyes, but the next thing I knew I was not being held anymore.

And then, a male shriek.

(_**Man! What a pussy**_!)(referring to Trevor)

I looked up to see Jayce holding Trevor, by the neck, against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

My eyes widened at the site and at the amount of strength Jayce possessed. Trevor struggled against the strong grip on his neck, his blonde hair was stuck to his head with sweat, his red face looked menacingly furious.

And then he looked at me...and he looked....._hungry_?

Jayce nearly roared with rage and drug Trevor down to his level. Nothing was said but I knew guys well enough to know that horrible glares were being exchanged.

I saw Jayce's jaw flex the slightest bit and then he let go of a suddenly wide eyed, terrified looking, ass wipe. Trevor immediately got up and proceeded to run to the door.

With on last glance at me he darted out of the door.

We faintly heard the word "**Freak**!".

That was a low blow and even though it wasn't aimed at me I still felt turned to face me but immediately looked in every direction but mine, seemingly surprised and flustered.

'Wha-_**OH MY GOSH**_!',I thought.

I quickly pulled my shirt down and retied my corsets sashes as my face turned crimson.I kept my arms pulled tight around myself and looked away as the silence grew long.

I finally gathered up enough courage to look at him. He was still looking away as if someone had just punched him in the face. I cautiously approached him and reached out. I touched his arm and whispered,

"Im sorry.", I felt tears well up in my eyes. He, startled, looked down at me with a confused face at me.

I continued, "Im sorry you had to see that and Im sorry that I couldn't defend myself......Im _pathetic_" ,my voice broke on the last word and I lowered my head in shame.

'I should have been _stronger_!', I thought.

I felt a cool, large hand on my face.

He lifted my chin to look at him as the tears flowed.

"_Please_.....do not blame yourself. I should have known....and made it here _sooner_. If I hadn't gotten here when I did....he might have.... _if I had_ been here the whole time he wouldn't have _seen_....,"he trailed off.

His voice sounded strained. I finally met his eyes. They were too intense to describe.

I held onto his wrist, stroking it lightly.

"The thing that I was the most afraid of was the look you would give me once you found out...the _shame _I would feel. And that you would hat-",before my sentence was finished I was within strong arms.

The scent that he was adorned with was sweeter than the richest honey and purer than the newest fallen rain.

I inhaled deeply as did he.

I wondered what I smell like to him. Whatever it was ,he must have enjoyed it greatly because he groaned loudly and pressed me closer to him. His grip was tighter than expected and yet gentle enough for me to melt into it.

In his arms I felt safer than I probably would in a indestructible bunker.

He was my rock.

I reached up too clutch his shirt but was assaulted with a thousand knives in my stomach.

"**_AAAAAAAH_**!",I cried nearly falling over-thankfully caught by Jayce.

"Whats wrong?! What hurts?! Oh, what have I _done_?"

"Its n-not you......its m-my s-s-stomach...it _hurt-ts_.",I said through painfilled gasps.

"_**He hit-t me**_."

It was like his eyes caught on fire.

He gritted his teeth and started quickly for the door, fists clenched ,ready for battle.

"J-Jayce! N-n-_AAAHH_!",I collapsed onto my knees, holding my stomach.

The next thing I knew, I was in his wonderful arms again. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to a table. He laid me down on it and I immediately tried to sit up on my elbows. gently pushed me back down. He removed his jacket and folded it slipping it beneath my head like a pillow.

I could now see what was going on but that didn't decrease the anxious blush creeping up on me. I looked upon his body. Without his black jacket, his grey 'bullet for my valentine' T-shirt made him look like a god! His muscles were easily defined beneath the thin, form fitting fabric.

I gazed at his well built form and hardly noticed the situation at hand until I felt cold finger against my lower stomach.

I jumped in surprise and reflexively curled up into a ball.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to frighten you, but,......I do need to check the extent of the damage. Unless you would rather the nurse do that...?,"

The last thing I wanted was the nurse questioning me about how I got the bruised stomach. And then the counselor would get involved followed by the principle, then Helen......It was best to resolve this now. I nodded shyly and he gingerly grabbed hold of my knees and straightened out my body.

I shook a bit out of nervousness, no one had ever seen my body like this, with my permisson that is.(glaring at said pussy, Trevor)

"Its alright, It wont hurt a bit.", he reassured me.

Thinking about what _other_ situations those words might be used in caused my blush to escalate.

His right hand's fingers gently traced the hem of my pants in search of the first lace of my corsett. He undid the first lace, then another, then another, lace after lace, each revealing a little more of my shirt. Once the corset was open up to the area right below my breasts he reached down again and lightly grabbed a hold of my red shirt.

He hesitated, looking up at me with questioning eyes. I bit my lip, shut my eyes and nodded. I hissed at the cold air rushing to meet my warm skin.

I peeked at Jayce to see his reation to my exposure. He had battling emotions dancing across his features and his mouth stood agape. He bit his lip and pressed his left hand against my stomach. I tried my best not to wince from the pain but he saw it anyway. He used only his fingertips as he traced the reddened bruise.

I sucked in air and squeezed my lids shut, trying my best not to shrink away from the cold hand, the foreign touch.

His fingers danced across my skin and I was sure that he could also see the goose bumps that I felt rising on my skin. His fingers made a new path of them with their every motion.

I shivered as his hand went lower.

He stroked across my hip bone and I gasped in pure shock at the ecstasy within that stroke.

His hand froze where it was.

"Are you alright? Have I hurt you?", he sounded both worried and flustered at the same time.

"No, I was just.......surprised-It felt so good.", I remeninsced.

He seemed taken aback but nodded.

"Well...,"he cleared his throat, "I have found that you don't have any serious damage but you have a very large bruise. I can fix it but-"

"You can fix it?! _Really_?!...Wait.....what did you mean '_but_'?" , I asked skeptically.

He seemed frustrated and torn at his loss for words.

"You can tell me.",I said with a warm smile.

He stared into my eyes and continued, "What I am about to do......you _mustn't_ tell anyone. Not a soul. **Do you understand me**?"

I looked at him for a second and pondered over this. Whatever it was it didn't matter. I couldn't have people asking questions and that thing hurt like a bitch!

'Sure, why not. Its not like he is in the mafia or anything....he's too nice.', I thought.

"I promise-**pinky swear**!",I emphasized lifting my pinky to him.

He almost smiled as he wrapped his large pinky around my much smaller one. He then brought it up to his mouth and kissed the back of my hand once.

I flushed at the gesture.

He let my hand fall gently to my side and then gripped my hips.

"What have I gotten myself into...?"

He brought his lips down to my body, against my stomach, right below my belly button.

"_Mmph_!", I choked down a moan.

He looked up at me with trusting eyes which soon became lustful as he inhaled. His exhale sent warm air across my torso. I clenched my fists and locked all my muscles so that I wouldn't move.

I thought he was just planning on kissing it to make it better but he had something else in mind...

His tongue flicked out across my lower stomach and I gasped loudly as it turned into a shriek. His tongue stroked me again and my cries echoed off of the table and walls. His silky hair tickled me as his tongue did its work.

If anyone had come in ,they would have mistaken his motions as oral.

If this got me going though, just imagine what that would do to me. _No wait!_ **_Don't imagine that_**!

His tongue traced the bruise as my stomach twisted in knots, my heart rate exceeded its normal beats and my skin caught on fire. My head was to one side while my back arched at an impossible angle off of the table to meet his mouth.

He must have been just as into it as I was because his erratic breathes pounded against my already hot skin.

He gripped my hips tighter and his tongue pressed more roughly against me.

I found myself grinding against his chin and neck, to his pleasure.

By then he was right at where my skin stopped and my breasts began and he growled in frustration at the blocking fabric. His growl sent shivers up and down my spine. Nibbling at the fabric in defeat, Jayce drug his teeth along my body until he was back where he had started.

I shook in anticipation but nearly screamed as he drug his sharp teeth across the outside of my left hip bone, all the way to the more sensitive inner part.

No sounds would leave my mouth as I shuddered from the pleasure racking my body.

When he finally stopped he licked it again and then began to suck on that little area of sensitive flesh.

By then I was writhing in ecstasy and was even more mortified by the explicit moans escaping my lips. He finally stopped and stood up straight looking down at me. I couldnt help but blush at the sensations roiling through my body.

I sat up and looked down at my stomach.

Sure enough, the whole red bruise was gone.

I was still a little shaky from the whole thing that had just went on so I didn't notice when he had walked behind until his arms had snaked around my waist and his breath was against my neck.

I shivered as his magical tongue assaulted the new skin and moaned loudly as he hit my weak spot that was along my jugular.

My pelvis bucked and I heaved out a shaky breath as he began to suck.

I was so embarrassed by the sounds I made but I sure couldn't get them to stop.

He lightly bit my spot and I audibly cried out. He removed his mouth and kissed the bruise that he left.

"_Your mine_.",he breathed, possessively.

I whimpered from the intensity of his voice and the mark his fingers were tracing along my hip.

"Right?", he asked aggressively.

I couldn't answer.

His touch was distracting me greatly.

He growled."**_Right_**?!",he hissed as I cried out and doubled over at his fingers rough pressing, the pleasure a maniac in its own.

"_Yes_!" ,I cried.

'I almost just _Moaned_ his name!!', I screamed inwardly.

'Just _what_ was he that gave him this much power over me? And _how_ did he know what could make me tick and what I liked?' ,I wondered through my fogged thoughts.

My ragged breathing settled a bit as I leaned back against him. His lips constantly rubbed at my neck, his lips parting and then slamming shut every now and again. I noticed that he was holding his breath. He pulled down my shirt and tied all of my corsetts laces without taking his eyes off of my face.

His eyes were clouded and glazed over. I was sure mine were as well. He looked at my lips and started to lean in for a kiss but stopped abruptly and instead kissed my nose, making me giggle.

"I havent yet earned the right to taste your lips......_yet_.", he aid with a bit of remorse." I didnt even earn the right to touch or taste you like I did. Forgive me."

I nodded. I felt a bit bad about it as well but I regretted _**nothing**_ as long as it was him to do it.

He lifted me by the waist and settled m on the floor. My legs felt a little shaky but I quickly steadied myself by holding onto his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around my waist in one last hug. I savored the moment and he buried his face in my hair.

"Our little secret.", he murmured. I nodded lightly.

"When will you tell me what you are?", I questioned innocently.

He sighed and to coax him along I rubbed my nose along the base of his throat.

A low groan emitted from his throat before he choked it out.

"When you're ready.", he sighed, exasperated.

"_**Fine**_.",I stopped and he seemed disappointed.

He stroked my hip once and I gasped and jumped in surprise.

"That's what _you_ get for teasing me.", he said, with a victorious grin.

I playfully poked him in the nose and pouted and we both laughed.

We left the small room and walked out of the now vacant cafeteria's held my hand for a second and finally released it.

"Until tonight, my love.", he breathed.

"What's _tonight_?", I was puzzled yet cautious.

"Well, I had invited you to lunch but we never did get to finish so we will continue at dinner. ",it was a statement, not a request.

"Until then.", I agreed happily.

I could feel his eyes trace every sway of my hips as I walked away. I could tell from this possessive stare one thing.

"I am his."

**(How do ya like them apples?! Comment!!)**


	9. Love Or Loyalty?

**~Love Or Loyalty~**

**(Jayce's P.O.V.)**

I watched her walk away.

'Such grace...such beauty...such an alluring _taste',_ I thought.

I had to stop my thought process right there. Thinking too much is what got me into this _the incident_ that just occurred in that old room wasn't the bad part.

The way her onyx eyes burned into mine, the way her smile could restart my heart, the way her smell lingered in the air when I knew she wasn't around. All of those wonderful things persuaded me to tell her that I wasn't what she thought I was.

I'm sure that she will figure it out even if I don't tell her though,she is quite a smart girl.I just hope that she doesn't leave me as the others did. I wasn't _in love_ with those other girls but at the time I could care less. I was lonely and wanted a companion.

A _monster_.

I didn't bother to stop them.

But this one is different. I can feel it! And yet I cant help but keep a distance.

She may look harmless to any other, but she assaults me every time her heart beats. It was one thing to have her by my side when she blushed like crazy-her blood like a siren's call as it rushed to her cheeks. And a completely different, sexy,erotic, adventurous thing to have her so close to me.

I can still feel her warm body against my lips, her silky skin pressing upwards to reach my mouth.

Her cries of pleasure.

I felt ashamed that I would forced that reaction from a virgin-as innocent as she was, she couldn't have resisted me even if she _wanted_ to, along with the experience and resorces that I posses. She was helpless to my touch and I could have taken her at any moment.

I almost did.

I remember my eyes flashing red as I thought about what pleasure would come if I followed my instincts. But as painful as it was,I had to resist. It took all my power to redress her torso and take her down off of that table.I forced my fangs to retract so that she wouldn't see them even though they burned with desire to be upon her neck again.

'There I go again!I have to stop thinking such perverted thoughts about my sweet, little angel.I just hope that she stays mine after she figures out what I am. I have to keep her mine.'

It _is_ part of the mission.

She must fall in love with me, then I can claim her truly as my own! And with that out of the way,I will have taken the only vessel that _he_ can use and he will oppress our kind on that dreaded day no more! With her out of his reach, he cant produce an heir to wipe out our kind completely. Our species and his-vampires and werewolves-get along peacefully. But that blasted mutt-halfbreed hates us for some reason and wants his kind to reign supreme.

He is too powerful for either species to annihilate on their own-and he in turn cant destroy us himself.

Unless,of course,this heir is born.

Then we are doomed to his oppression or extinction of our race.

I, Jason Alexander Val Halen, as well as my brother, Demetrious, were appointed to seek out and protect these vessels, these two young girls, Leah and Isis.

Both were vessels and their parents died trying to save them.

They succeeded-but at _what_ cost? The two girls were able to stay securely in hiding up until they became fertile 4 years ago. He could seek out the aura of their beings and what they possessed that he is why Demetrious and I have been secretly protecting them since that day.

Accompanied by Nadia, Claire, Christian, and Lupe, of course-we were able to protect them from afar. But since recently, we have had to penetrate their living environment and watch them from a closer view point.

_As their mates._

They haven't yet discovered the dangers around them, but eventually they must know for their own safety. I cant risk having Isis in anther's arms-or**_ bed_**.

I have to keep my duties intact and protect her at all costs. What she doesnt know, is that that means that I have to claim her, break her veil of innocense-We will have to make love.

But until then, until i can at least reveal to her what I am, I will have to resist the allure that her curves send me with every sway of her hips. Her blood doesn't make it any easier to resist her-it calls to me,_begs me_ to take it. I must be strong though. _I must protect what is mine-even from_ _myself_.

I turned away from the direction she was walking, or more like stumbled away.

I was really suddenly hungry but as I thought of a suitable prey,only Isis came to mind.

I realized now what I had to do.

Reveal to her that I am a vampire.

Convince her that she is in great danger.

Then beg her for some blood to wet my thirst.

If I didn't do that I would starve,go mad with hunger, or _**go after her!**_ I had to hurry up and tell her.

As I made my way up a few corridors and staircases in less than 3 seconds I made my final decision:I would tell her tonight.

**(Readers attention pweash!The fanfic is now going to be in makes it kewler that way!MUFFINZ!....That is all...)^_^**

meBuy they all ran-they ran away from 


	10. A Night To Remember:Part 1

**~A Night To Remember~**

**(Isis' P.O.V.)**

If I could have im sure that I would have been floating down the hallway today.

I am just so happy that he likes me! Then again...it could be more than just the way he looks at me makes me feel as if there is more.

I really hope there is more to it than the same time, for some reason, I feel as though I should hate him.

In the back of my mind somethin is telling me that I should be running at full speed away from him and never looking back.

I wonder why....Eh! Who **cares**!

He isn't dangerous _at all_! I bet he wouldnt even hurt a fly. He seems too gentle natured and kind to be anything but a cuddly giant teddy bear, so why do I still have this feeling? Is there something that I dont know about him? I know its only been one day that I have known him but he has already proven himself to be nothing short of a gentleman....aside from what just went on in that room.

'Im getting shivers just thinking about it. He really _is _suave. I need to be more careful and make sure things dont get out of hand like that again....though im not complaining.'

I walked down a corridor and thought I saw a flash go by.'

Must be my imagination.'

I walked to my final class of the evening,smelling his scent on my person all the while.

'He was very passionate but I did he freeze up when he was near my neck? Why did his eyes looked so pained as he held me? How can he be so wonderful compared to every other guy? And how is he so...._pale_?'

I laughed inwardly.

I mean,its not like he's a _**vampire**_ or something no matter how freakin' _awesome_ that would be.

'I gues I just finally found someone.'

Its not like I have ever dated before so I guess the first guy would seem intimidating. He really is different.

I can feel it!

'There is something more about him that attracts me to him and I just wish I knew what it was....or do I even want to know?'

I entered my classroom and sat down in my my red, checkerboard notebook to take notes, I noticed a piece of paper petruding from its rear pages. I flipped to the last sheet and removed the it revealed neat read,

"I _need_ to see you. Give me the pleasure of accompanying me on a date this evening. I will come to retrieve you at 9 o' clock. This is a formal event.

"I hope to see you there, love."

Yours In Eternity,

~Jayce~

I held that letter tight to my chest and sighed, sure my smiling right now will be really weird to anyone who takes a glance right now , but I dont care. **_I'VE GOT MY FIRST DATE!!!!!!!_**

As soon as class was over, I headed home to ready myself for a true night to remember!

**(so how was that?.....CLAIRE!)...(NYEA!XP)(Review!)**


	11. A Night To Remember:Part 2

**~A Night To Remember:Part 2~**

**(Jayce's P.O.V.)**

'_I Cant believe I just did that! Why did I not just call her like a normal teenage male would do?!_ No matter... what is done is done. Tonight should make up for that.'

I ran as quickly to her house as I could at the time I said I would come and get her.

Even though I have been around the block a couple of times-and even had to seduce-women sometimes, I have to admit.

**_I am nervous_**!

'Not just about the fact that I am taking the most extrodinary and beautiful girl out on a date tonight, but also because I am confessing my love as well as who I am to her tonight.'

I felt my stomach quiver from hunger.

'No excuses!Your a man!And a _vampire_ at that! You can do this.',I told my self.

Truth was, there wasnt an option.

If I didnt do this,It would eventually kill one of us.

As I arrived at the door I felt my chest heave with each unnecissary breath. Her scent is strongest here.

'I **cant** lose control-_**no matter what**_!',I thought to myself.

I smothed my suit, ran my hands through my hair and knocked on the door.I waited for a what seemed and thought maybe no one had heard as I was about to knock again,the door softly opened.

I held my breath as my most memorible, and cherished possession stepped forward.


	12. A Night To Remember:Part 3

**~A Night To Remember:Part 3~**

**(Isis' P.O.V.)**

I put on the last finishing touches on my dress and looked into a mirror.'

I hope he likes this.',I thought while fingering a spiral piece of fabric on my dress.

I put on my favorite knee length, handkerchief dress that was off the shoulders. Red folds of lace cascaded from under the skirt and thhe crimson sash ascentuated my curves nicely.

I put on my black and red hoodie and finished off my outfit with some eyeliner and some blush that brought out the red in my skin.

I heard the door bell ring so I quickly slid on my 3-inch black pumps with little red bows and ran as quickly as tiptoed past Helen's room, past the bathroom where Leah was doing something illegal to her hair, and down the stairs to the door.

I felt my heart pound with every step. I was so loud that I just _knew _he would be able to hear it. I opened the door slowly and unconciously held my breath in anticipation.

'What if he didnt like me? What if he came to tell me it was all a joke? What if he hated the dress and told me that I looked _horrible?!_'

Inspite of my irrasional inquires, I put my shaky hand on the cool door knob.

I slowly opened it as if whatever was on the other side desided my fate. I finally opened my eyes and stepped forward into the moon before me-

Glowing in the night was my prince of the evening and the king of my heart.

**(Keep on reading cuz this is one of the best parts of the story!! Review if you agree!!)**


	13. A Night To Remember:Part 4

**~A Night To Remember:Part 4~**

(**Narrorator's P.O.V.)**

At that moment in time,the air around them was thick with emotions.

A thick blush spread across Isis' face as she eyed her escort for the evening. Her eyes grew wide as she realized something-he was _astounding_!He felt her aura around him grow ever closer as her eratic heartbeat drummed in his ears.

This truly was going to be, an interesting evening.

**(Isis' P.O.V.)**

'He is just _standing_ there!-_looking at me_!Oh man I hope he isnt going to Change his mind and go home. He probably thinks that I look terrible in this stupid dress! I bet he thinks-'

"Hello,Isis."

......Did he just say _hello_..? To _me_? **OMG**! He is waiting! _Say something retard_!

"Umm...h-hi,Jayce."

**_'Smoooth._**

"I trust that the remainder ofyour day was pleasant?",he questioned.

"Um....y-yeah. It was."

There was an akward silence again, with him staring directly into my eyes and me avoiding his gaze at all causts.

Finally he said,"We should be going now. I have made reservations."

"Y-yes! Of course.",I stuttered as I looked at him at last.

He suddenly reached his hand out towards me.

"My lady?"

I tentatively layed my hand in the center of his palm-as his hand was much larger than mine-and he tenderly closed his long fingers around heart was suddenly in my mouth and I dared not utter a word until I was sure that my nerves wouldnt come up as barf.

'That would be embarrassing.'

He helped me down off of the front stop and I led the door closed behind me. We walked a short ways to his car-which Im suprised that I didnt notice before!-and I realized just how **awesome** it was!

My eyes lit up as I looked the Bugatti Veyron 16.4 car was _wicked _crazy!It literally amazed me that he could afford something this wonderful!-And it amazed me that I even knew wat kind of car it was!

(Thats watcha get from having nothing to do and access to the internet)

Yet and still, even this amazing car didnt compare to his utter grace and his handsomness.

He opened my door for me and I slid into the passengers seat. He shut the door behind me and walked over to his side.

'Man!These windows are _reeeeally_ tinted! Its so dark in here...._I love it_!',I thought.

The truth was it was just going to make things all the more was getting dark outside-the sun was just getting below the opened his door on the drivers side.

A light breeze blew into the car and spread his sweet scent all about the car. discreetly inhaled the unique scent. He smelled of the forest and the trees. Like pure freedom and the nights dew.I exhaled and suddenly noticed that he was already in the car and was starting it up as I just stared in his direction like an idiot. I quickliy turned my attention to something out my window to keep from having to awnser any questions.'

_'Im such a loser!'_

_I stepped into the car on my side and a sudden wind came in behind me._

_I thought nothing of it until I smelled a scent that made my mouth water._

_She seemed to tense up a bit but at the moment but I hardly noticed._

_I could hardly move._

_I forced myself-against my better judgement-into the car. In the insolation, I nearly went crazy. If the temptation of her body wasnt enough for me to resist-I now have to resist her blood._

_I started the up my car and began driving._

_I hadnt been looking at her so I hadnt noticed her sudden change in motion. She was now looking out the window at something I couldnt pinpoint. I tried holding my breath but I couldnt flee the urge to drink in her smell. She smelled like the night sky before the storm. the winters breeze about to change the fall chill._

_She smelled **pure, untouched, never tasted**._

_'I always was told that virgin blood was the most alluring.', I mentioned inwardly, somewhat bitterly._

_'I hope that fact doesn't cause her any toil tonight'_

_With every breath I took I only desired her more. I glanced in her direction;my gaze dropped to her neck. Her reddened complection brought out the rosy tones of her skin. It also made promenent the blush that she was trying to hide. Her heartbeat skyrocketted._

_I gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She was looking right at me. I moved my attention back to the road. I inhaled deeply to try and calm my nerves but instead I set my throat ablaze._

_I felt my fangs descending._

_I held my breath for the remainder of the ride. She never looked back at me._

_'I hope she didnt see...'_

_We pulled into the parking lot._

_I found out that we had reservations at a traditional Transylvanian resteraunt._

_'I just hope that the food is good.'_

_The car stopped and I blushed again as Jayce helped me out of the car. His hand was so cool. Is it really that cold out?_

_As I stood he didnt move for me to walk. I looked up into his eye with a questioning look. He seemed to be looking at my a few more seconds he stated,_

_"Your dress is far too beautiful to be hidden underneath your jacket. May I?", he fingered the zipper for a moment and then proceeded to unzip my jacket-rather slowly._

_With each passing second I felt my face get 10 degrees hotter. He let go of the zipper and slid the jacket off of me-revealing my bare shoulders. I instantly felt self concious and reached up to cover myself, instantly regretting showing so much cleavage._

_He stopped me though, and simply stated,"Beautiful"._

_I quickly looked away before I could embarrass myself anymore. We waked into the restaurant. The entrance was encased in a small dark dome. Iwas hesitant to go in any further but Jayce's hand at my waist guided me on.A host appeared,seemingly out of nowhere._

_He must have stood at about 6'5,and he had blonde hair that swayed fluently down to his waist. He was lean but really muscular through his black pastel shirt. looked up into his eyes and instantly felt weak and intimidated. His piercing blue eyes frightened me down to the marrow. He looked at me the minute he entered the room and I felt the full effect of his eyes._

_He smiled and my knees began to shake._

_Jayce tightened his grip on my waist and I inwardly thanked him for it._

_The man walked closer to us and I instictively stepped back. Jayce held me, much tighter now, to prevent me from backing away any further. The man stood a foot or so away from us and I felt my chest tighten from the constant pounding of my heart. The man was beautiful, yes, but seemed dangerous under all that beauty-possibly even deadly._

_He stood at a podium and hadnt taken his eyes off of me yet. I dont even think that he blinked!_

_"I have a reservation under 'Van Halen', Raymond.",Jayce said._

_'So thats his last name! Its so....Transylvanian!',I thought._

_I now noticed that this man, Raymond, was not looking at me. I quietly sighed in relief_

_.A little too soon though_

_.He immediately switched his gaze from Jayce to me and his really creepy smile emmerged again._

_I shuddered._

_"Very well Jason,....but,who might I ask is this lovely lady you have with you?", he asked._

_I could have fainted right then and there if it wasnt for Jayces arm around me._

_'I am so terrified and I dont even understand why! Man, I am sucha weirdo!_

_"This is.....my new....friend, Isis.",He hesitated._

_I wonder why._

_"I dont believe I've had the pleasure...",Raymond said as he took my hand firmly in his and kissed it,"to ever meet such a lovely and....deliciously appealing woman before.",he purred._

_This time , Jayce pulled me back as a low growl emmited from him._

_The man smiled an even wider smile as I cowered into Jayces side, clinging to his shirt. The man gave a knowing laugh and asked Jayce to sign a form on the podium. After he was done he said,_

_"You might want to...er....go and pick out a suitable seat for you and your.....friend here.", to Jayce._

_Jayces eyes widened and he looked around, as if searching for something. He sighed and turned to me. He gently rubbed my back and said in a low voice,_

_"Im going to go and get us a table. Please stay here and dont talk to or make eye contact with anyone-the people here arent always the kindest. Ill be back shortly."_

_With that he bagan to walk away._

_With each step, Raymonds smile grew wider. Jayce abruptly stopped and turned his head slightly toward Raymond._

_In the most intimidating and authoritive voice I have ever heard, he said**,**_

**_" . HER."_**

_Then, he walked into the darkness and behind the curtains._

_I am still frozen in my spot from what he said._

_'This guy wasnt going to-No! of course not!'_

_A few seconds passed and I occupied myself by swayig my hips a bit to a song in my head. I really do love 'The Diary Of Jane'by Breaking Benjamin._

_Just as got to the chorus of the song I felt a dark presence near me. I looked up from my feet-right into an ocean of death that reflected my fear stricken face right back at me._

_Raymond had his arms on either side of my head and was leaning down near my face. His height just made me feel even smaller and weaker.I tried to move back further but hit the very near wall. He continued to stare into my eyes until I was so petrified that I was shaking. He laughed a deep, throaty laugh and inched ever closer until his face was only inches from mine. He blew air across my face and I shivered. I couldnt look at him any longer or I was going to faint so I turned my head to the side-_

_'I really dont want to faint infront of this guy.'_

_He chuckled._

_"Makin' it easy for me I see. No need to be shy...I know what Im doing."_

_I gulped._

_He blew against my neck and I felt my knees about to give out. He chuckled again and stroked my cheek with his cold hand. I whimpered. He breathed heavily against my neck and wrapped an arm around my torso._

_"P-p-please...s-stop...Jayce said t-"_

_"Forget what he said. Just stay quiet, sexy.",he cut me off._

_"**Bu-t-**"_

**_"Shhhhh!!"_**

_I tried lifting my arms to push him away but they felt as though they weighed a thousand pounds. I shrank away from him as a last resort but he only tightened his grip on me.I felt something sharp go against my neck and then-_

"**...._NOW!!!!_**_**"**_

_I was suddenly let go and I slid down the wall onto my knees._

_I looked up to see Jayce infront of me and he was slightly crouched down and looked as if he were in a very protective crouch of some kind. That, Raymond, guy looked terrified but held his posture._

_"Why cant you just _share_ Jason? I promise Ill give her back when Im done.",he reasoned._

_I whimpered and buried my head into my knees._

_ Jayce growled furiously and Raymond backed off, not taking his eyes off Jayce._

_ Jayce helped me up and led me through the darkness, past a smirking Raymond, pulled me through the curtain and a dim glow came from each candle._

_ Each candle around the walls were red and the candelabras were of the utmost value. The furniture was made of red velvet and every curtain was black was breath taking._

_He led me past many table, where every man would smile at me and every woman would either mug me or look really sorry for reasons beyond my knowledge. The thing about them all was that they were all insanely beautiful! _

_I felt so out of place as I followed behind Jayce._

_I blushed as I felt every eye examine my person._

_Finally, we got through that and arrived at a different curtain. A dark blue curtain took place of the usual black. I walked through it and I saw a rounded table with red and black lit cadelabras on a beautifully set table. There was a silk table cloth that i was just dying to touch!_

_The balcony showed the dark blue sky above and a field of white and red roses below._

_"Oh!How beautiful!",I exclaimed as Jayce walked behind me and placed his hands on my forearms._

_"Not nearly as close to your beauty."_

_I blushed and wondered, 'how did I get so lucky as to get to have a date with someone as extrodianary as him?'_

_He led me over to my seat and pulled out my seat for me before suitting down himself. The moment that he sat down, I had quite a few questions._

_"Um.....J-Jayce?"_

_"Yes,love?"_

_*Sigh*,I love it when he calls me that_

_"Why.....uh...well...I was wondering, why you....care."_

_He gave a puzzled look as for me to explain further._

_"Well...why do you constantly protect me and take up for me and......call me...'love'?"_

_"Do you dislike it when I call you love, act like a gentleman, and defend your honor?",he asked. _

_"Well, its just that....no one has ever cared for me that much before and its....unexpected.",I said while I stared at my hands in my lap._

_"I was raised to always treat a lady with respect and honor...you are no exeption, and it just so happens that you mean more to me."_

_"But why is it me? Whats so special about me?You can have any girl you want but you choose me....why? And as for the manners and such.....not to be rude but....were you, like, raised in the 16th century or something?"_

_"As a mater of fact...I was, and I treat you how I do,You inparticular, because I love you.",he stated frankly as he poured us some red wine and handed me a glass but I could only hold it in my hands._

_I felt my face get hotter by the second._

_I didnt have the courage to look up at him so just used my strongest but yet still weak voice to ask._

_"You...l-love.....m-me?",I was semi-hurt when he chuckled._

_"Yes,and I plan on doing whatever it takes to protect you......there is something that I must show you."_

_He inhaled deeply and then opened his mouth._

_I then saw two sharp fangs potruding from his smiled and calmly said,_

_"I need you."'_

_'This was not what I was expecting at all.'_


	14. A Night To Remember:Part 5

_**~A night To Remember:Part 5~**_

**(Isis P.O.V.)**

'This isnt what I expected. I mean I really hadnt expect him to say this! I knew he was hiding something but-not something this big!'

I looked at him again to see if he really was serious.

He _was_ serious.

I looked away and pondered over this...

'What if he was just kidding....if those fangs arent even real! I bet he is just lying to me to scare me because he hates me or thinks Im werd because of how I dress! I bet he's just one of those evil preps in disguise!!!!'

I suddenly felt enraged at the thought of being the butt of someones cruel joke.

'I have to know...',I decided.

I looked back up at him, his head turned to the side and lowered-as if he was ashamed. I looked at him intently and slowly stood up. He sighed heavily and whispered.

"Im sorry,Isis."

I walked over to him,his head still lowered. I blushed at what I was about to do. I stood just inches away from him. He still didnt look up. I took a deep breath and-sat down on his lap.

He jumped in suprise but didnt stop me. I angled myself so that I was face-to-face with eyes watched me intently and almost-_fearfully_? I reached up a slightly shaking hand and he flinched as if I was intending on slapping him. I held it in the air near his face for a second, wondering.

'Should I really do this?'

His eyes were asking me a million questions. I decided to awser one.

I reached my hand up and lightly ran the tip of my index finger over his lips. He let out a long held breath as did I. I continued this action for a moment and then pressed his upper lip a bit-enough to expose his left fang. I stroked it curiously.

He gasped aloud and his eyes went wide as his mouth instictively opened wider, exposing both fangs.

I reached over and touched the other and he inhaled sharply. I stroked a bit harder to really get the feel of these_ fangs_. He exhaled and dryly whispered to me.

"_I-sis.....you....need...t-to s-s-s-top_.", he breathed, his hair plastered to his forehead with unseen sweat.

I looked at him in confusion for a moment and decided to stop later on, once I was convinced.

I began to stroke slower-

'I still cant tell!

-'and got a little frustrated.

I felt his hot breath against my hand but continued my examination. I touched the very tip and he cried out.

"Ah!"

It suprised me greatly, but not as much as the suprise as I realized that wasnt sitting on his lap _sideways_ anymore.

I was **_straddling _**him!

I blushed 10 shades of red. I didnt realize that I was still rubbing his fangs with both my index and middle fingers. I was painfully aware of his hands gripping my upper thighs tightly, underneath one of the layers of my dresses' material.

I looked at him but he seemed to not really see me, he saw into me. His eyes had turned a bright red.

"**Dont**.......**s-stop**.",he commanded.

My amount of fear at that moment couldnt be measured by any number. His eyes hypnotized me more than ever before. I couldnt resist. I continued. I really didnt want to but my fingers moved on their own.

They stroked the undersides of his fangs and I felt him grab my ass hungrily as he pulled my closer to him.

"J-Jayce?!",I was almost at a loss for words.

This fear and experience was too much.

My heart raced in my chest. He growled, almost angrily and reached a finger under my dress, stroking my upper thigh, hard.

"_Ah_!",I gasped in suprise.

I suddenly felt something that I had never felt before, and would **.FORGET**.

Something hard and hot poked at my inner thigh and I shrieked, confusion and fright written all over my face.

I tried to push myself away from him but he only held me tighter.

"J-ayce?!", I cried out desperately.

His head lowered for a second and then he slowly looked back up at me. His eyes had turned a complete black-_no pupil at all_.

They were dialated and crazed.

He reached out for my hand and pricked the tip of my finger with his fang.

"Ouch!",I hissed.

He took no time in licking the drop of blood off of it. I stared in awe as he sucked on it ,trying to draw out more.

It was a dry source though.

He took one hand off of my ass and slid it up, over my curves, the swell of my breast, my upper arm, until it was at my neck. He slowly and sensually stroked my jugular vein.

"**_More_**.", he huskily said.

And that was _all _he said.

The next thing I know, Im laying on the bare table with the whole table cloth and dinner set on the floor, soaked in candle wax.

I squirmed beneath him but he was really heavy, heavier than expected, his body pressed securely against mine, wrists above my head, as his face came centimeters from my neck.

"Jayce!? What are you do-_Ah_!',He licked my neck.

"_Sooooo......thirsty.......**delicious**_.", he drawled.

"Jayce! Jayce! _Jayce_!!", I begged, thrashing my head furiously.

"Jayce, _please _dont do this! Please! Please!_I love you_!",I screamed.

He suddenly stopped and jumped back about 10 feet. I opened my eyes, wrists still above my head, to see nothing but stars. I slowly, and shakily sat up.

Jayce was clutching a wall crouched like a lion, and shaking like a leaf, more than I was.

I cautiosly slid myself off of the table and stood up. He took one look at me and cowered behind the wall.

'What have I done?', My thoughts scolded.

I slowly made my way over to him. When I was but 2 inches away he stopped me in my tracks.

"_Dont come near me_!.....Im a _**monster**_."

I closed the distance between us and kneeled down next to him. I reached up my unwounded hand and lightly brushed his face with my fingertips.

He flinched away from my touch. I tried again this time cradling his face in both of my hands.

"No....your _not_.", I whispered, assuringly.

"But I am...", he looked up into my eyes,they were their regular, soulfilled black again,"I hurt you."he looked like he was dead inside.

I mean all he did was prick my finger and scare me a little bit.

"No really-Im fine. Dont beat yourself up about it.I t wasnt your fault...I was just too curious and didnt listen when you warned me. I should have stopped. _Im_ sorry.",I confessed.

He looked at me suprised at the tears that had began to fall from my remorseful eyes. He pressed my hands to his cool face.

"You have _nothing_ to be sorry about! _I_ shouldn't have lost control like that! I _hurt _you and I desicrated your trust in me...I cant even protect you from _myself_! Im too much of a monster to protect the one I love! Please...._**please**_, forgive me.",he was slowly tearing on the inside.

I could feel his pain and regrett. I just couldnt take it any more! I threw myself into his lap, my forehead against his, letting my tears fall freely. hugged me tightly but still carefully.

"Dont cry, love...please.....it kills me to see you this way."

I couldnt stop.

I felt too many emotions reeling inside me to stop. He just held me and rocked me in his lap.

"Shhhhhh,love,shhhhhh.", he cooed.

He trully was _too_ good to me. We stayed like that for about an hour or so. When I could finally stop he reached one hand out and used his thumb to wipe my tears away.

"We should get you home.", he said.

I felt ambivalence against this notion, but decided it was best to just get home and not cause him anymore trouble. I slowly nodded.

He picked me up bridal style and walked over to the ledge of the balcony.

He looked at me apologetically, and then _jumped _off of the side.

I was too terrified to even remember to scream. It was about a 5 story drop. Once we hit the ground,J ayce began to run.

Really, _really_ fast!

The world around us was just a blur as he ran. I wanted to ask him something but he seemed deep in thought.

Suddenly he slowed down, then just abruptly stopped.

We were in a field that I sometimes came to near my sighed and finally looked down at me.

"As you know I am a vampire.", he began.

I nodded.

As this story went on he explained to me his real reasons for being here,for even _meeting_ me. He explained how he was here to protect me from some greater evil.

How he was drawn to my blood.

How he nearly _killed_ me.

How he _**needed**_ me.

How he desired me.

How thrirsty he was.

And lastly...what was left for him to _complete_ his mission.

I blushed,"**_Y-YOU HAVE TO WHAT?!?!?!", _**I nearly screamed.

He didnt seem the least bit bashful as he explained.

"I have to, to put it frankly, make love to you so that '_He'_ doesnt get to you first. That way, he wont have a vessel with which whom he can get to bare his son whom will take over and eliminate the entire vampire race and enslave all humans."

I was still not grasping this concept...but I was giving it a shot.

"So you have to......do _'that'_...in order to save everyone....? But _why_ me?And why do you have to do...'_that'_...in order to stop him? Why cant he find another way? And why am _I involved_?!", I reasoned.

"He needs a _virgin_ to bare his child-his _lycan_ child-two strong beings in themselves. Both races of beings are...well, similar, in thier genetic make-up. Your ancestors had also promised an heir to him in exchange for thier lives....Your birth mother was supposed to be that heir."

I gasped clinging to his shirt. I felt the tears sting my eyes.

"What....happened to my mother...?"

He sighed sadly,"She had already married your father and you were one year old exactly.'_He'_ found out that they had been hiding for some years and when he found them they were immediately killed....he let you live....but he has kept tabs on you as you have grown up. We have been able to protect you but we can't do this forever...we need to end it. To end '_Him'_."

I was shocked at the awnser, but had just one more-**embarassing!**-question left.

"U-um...who told you that I was....a....v-virg-gin...?", asked not looking at him and blushing.

He chuckled a bit and then I felt his breath on my ear.

"I could smell it in your _blood_...I _already knew.", _he whispered. I shivered.

"S-so....we have to.....?", I trailed off, unable to hide my reddening cheeks.

He sighed again,"_Yes_, we do.....are you really that embarassed by the idea of having sex?", he asked suprised.

I looked away from him and muttered a 'yes'.

He chuckled,"It really isn't that bad.....I know what I am doing. And _I love you_...I wouldn't do anything to hurt you and yet....this time its inevitable."

I nodded. "I know....Im just afraid.",I admitted.

He smiled and held me a little tighter in his arms.

"You are in good hands...literally!", he joked.

We both laughed and then he continued running to my house.

We were there in a matter of seconds. All the lights in the house were off so everyone was sleeping. He climbed up the side of the house and lifted me onto the window sill.

I pushed open the ajar window and climbed in.

"I really did have a good time....and I will do my _best_ to help you."

He looked down sadly in thought and then back up at me.

"I wont be present here to pick you up tomorrow-I need to run an errand. But if you need me just call and I will be next to you in a heartbeat...If you feel the need to...you may abandon the mission completely."

"But-but! _No, I cant_! We all will be _ruined_! Why would you allow me to do that?!",I panicked.

"Because I love you....your happiness means more to me than anything else...even my existence....I will leave you to choose.", he began to leave.

"Wait!", he stopped.

"Yes?"

I looked at him, then at the ground, then back at him.

I leaned a bit further out of the window and gently kissed his soft, cool lips.

He was shocked at first but immediately moved his hand to my hair and gently ran his fingers through it, giving me chills. I stroked his cheek as his lips moved knowingly against my own inexperieced ones.'

He really does know what he is doing...', I thought.

He pulled away abruptly for a second and I looked hurtfully at him.

'Did I do something wrong?', I wondered.

He smiled and pecked my lips, resting his forehead against mine.

"Finally.....", He sighed. I smiled.

We let go of each other and he began to climb down but stopped.

"Oh, of course! I meant to tell you-I can read your mind. And I take your kiss as a yes to my question. _Bye_!",And then he ran off.

"_**Hey**_!", I called.

Oh well.

I undressed and lie down in my bed.

Before I drifted off to sleep, my last thoughts were

'I will still love you...._no matter what_.'

And then I saw nothing but the colors of my knight in my dreams.

**(Jayce's P.O.V.)**

"_**Hey**_!", she called.

I chuckled and stood a few meters away so that I couldnt see her and vice-versa. I really screwed up tonight. And yet...I _**gained**_ her love.

Whether it was part of the mission or, I was going to protect her!

But could I protect her from myself?

I listened in on her mind. She was just about to drift into sleep. She thought,'I will still love you....._no matter what_.'

She was now dreaming about me.

I didnt leave her that night and didn't plan to be far from her while she fufilled her daily life...but I would stand by until she is ready for me;all of me...or if she just needs me.

Part of me hopes that she doesnt.

'Little does she know that she has walked right into the lions den....and has _fallen in love_ with the lion.'

**(REVIEW AND YOUR REWARDS SHALL BE GREAT!!!!)**


	15. On The Brink Of Happiness

**~On The Brink Of Happiness~**

**(Isis' P.O.V.)**

I woke up the next morning feeling drained of energy and yet electrified. I wanted nothing more than to be in the arms of my beautiful vampire and the arms of no other could compare. I quickly dressed and ran to school, not waiting for the bus, knowing that he would be there. I ran up the front steps-thankful that the school was empty except for reseeding staff and a few more studious kids.

Quickly, I darted from the 1st corridor to the next before I say that wonderful shock of black ebony locks against ivory skin.

He'd been talking to Demetrious, but the second the wind blew past me and made a curtain of scents that were too mild for me to smell, he smiled angelically and looked up in pure adoration.

That look stuck to my heart and melted it all over again.

Demetrious looked in between us, semi-disgusted but looked on in satisfaction, and walked away to give us our time alone.

The moment he was gone, Jayce was in front of me. He stood cautiously; close enough to touch but far enough away to be protected if I decided to hit him.

Of course I wouldn't.

I looked up into his eyes, seeing how guarded and yet vulnerable he looked. I reached up but he flinched. Sighing I cradled his cool face in my hand and he sighed and closed his eyes-pressing my palm closer to his cheek.

"I …. I don't care what you are Jayce….or why you are in my life or what we may have to do in the future. All I care about is-" But before I could finish he had wrapped me in a loving embrace that made my bones rattle in delight.

He sighed with relief and leaned heavily against me as if he had just let some huge weight fall from his shoulders.

I leaned against the lockers to keep us both standing as he ran his fingers gingerly over the nape of my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

Like this, I noticed how our bodies were perfectly aligned, each one of his muscles fitting into the curves of my body.

I pondered over my next move and let a wicked smile cross my features followed by a semi-shy expression.I decided to go ahead and test-erm-what ever it was that I was testing.

I pushed my pelvis forward against his and slowly, as hard as I could, grinded my hips against his.

The next thing I knew, he had fisted his right hand in my hair, his left squeezing my ass/pushing me harder against him; his face pressed against my collarbone, arching my back at an impossible angle. Sudden vibrations reverberated through my body.

He growled.

Panic accompanied by adrenaline seized me as well as a new kind of heat that we had both experienced before in a situation much like this one.

I huffed each breath into my lungs, waiting for his next move.

Unfortunately, he released his erotic hold on me and merely wrapped his arms around my waist-his face still tucked under my chin, he let out a long held breath.

"If you plan to live very long, love, you must stop testing my willpower- there is only but so much I can take!", he pleaded.

I felt the consistent blush and tried to keep it from my voice.

"I wasn't…..I was just…um…..checking.", I lied.

He stood, rigid and brooding, looking down into my eyes.

"Is that so?", he asked, it sounding much like a threat.

"……", I felt the blood pool in my cheeks again, he nuzzled my nose.

"That's what I thought", I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I mockingly pushed his shoulder and he merely chuckled at me and hugged me tighter.

The bell suddenly rang and made me jump about three feet in the air.

He chuckled lightly and kissed me lightly on the forehead, making my cheeks go crimson.

We said our goodbyes and went o our classrooms…early but willing.

The halls were still empty, though strange enough, I felt cold without my Jayce there with me-and highly alert.

For some reason I felt vulnerable and the panic rose like a tide within me. I wrapped my arms around myself as my eyes darted in every direction.

Suddenly, a tall figure immersed in the darkness of the early fall morning, steps from the shadows.

Before I even have a second to register what is happening, a cloth goes over my mouth and as I struggle against the air for each breath, I end up inhaling this scentless concoction.

I sooner than later, fall into a heavy and dreamless sleep.

'Its time that 'he' sees you now….', some foreign thought snickered…and it wasn't my own.

(**OOOOH! EEZ GETTIN GOOD! REVIEWS ARE MAH FUEL AND MY STORIES NEXT CHAPTER IS THE POOP WHICH..IS..YOUR..REWARD? IDK! I SUCK AT METAPHORS......OBLIVION!)**


	16. On The Brink Of Hell

**~On The Brink Of Hell~**

**(Isis' P.O.V.)**

I awoke later on, not really sure how long I had been out.

The space between my eyes throbbed and as I reached up to inspect the damage, my eyes flew open with my new recognition.

I was **freezing**!

I wrapped my icy arms around myself and convulsed instead of shivering. It didn't even occur to me what my current situation was or where I was or even how I got here. It was just that cold.

After trying, and failing, to get warmer, I decided to try and see where I was. I ran my nearly numb finger tips along what seemed to be a floor made of stone. There was no light coming in from anywhere so I just tried my best to feel my way around.

I sat up a little just to lay back down again-I felt awful! My whole body ached as if I had been shaken around for hours on end. It hurt to move and it was agonizing not to be able to do so. I needed warmth so I had to move.

Just then, I remembered something crucial to my being brought here. I recalled some previous events to my black out.

_'The halls were still empty, though strange enough, I felt cold without my Jayce there with me-and highly alert._

_For some reason I felt vulnerable and the panic rose like a tide within me. I wrapped my arms around myself as my eyes darted in every direction._

_Suddenly, a tall figure immersed in the darkness of the early fall morning, steps from the shadows._

_Before I even have a second to register what is happening, a cloth goes over my mouth and as I struggle against the air for each breath, I end up inhaling this scentless concoction._

_I sooner than later, fall into a heavy and dreamless sleep._

_'its time that 'he' sees you now….', some foreign thought snickered…and it wasn't my own.'_

That was when the situation finally hit me; I was **kidnapped**!!!

I started to hyperventilate but quickly managed a calm attitude so that I could think this out. I was here for some unknown reason, brought here by some unknown person, and staying here for some unknown reason. I felt my sore ankle. And I was chained too.

'Wow, that was **soo** much help!', my inner self said. I rolled my eyes at my own smart-ass-ness and tried to think of a way to escape this place.

Right as I was about to ram the door with some random kung-fu move, there was a creaky, rusty sound coming from directly in front of me.

A streak of whitish-yellow light ran across the floor and illuminated the shadows around me. I cringed a bit at the strange liquids littering the floor and walls. It looked almost…_red_?

The light that I saw appeared to be that of a candle. And with a candle, comes a candle holder. I realized this and quickly scurried to a far corner to avoid the light falling upon me. I tried steadying my breathing but I was still too startled to do it.

The light drifted toward me and I curled myself into a ball; as if it would actually help me. I could suddenly feel eyes on me and I cautiously peeked up through my bangs to see the candle was about a few inches from my face.

I jumped back and yelped in surprise, scrambling to the nearest wall. That was when I heard that voice in my head again.

'Its time to go…. don not keep master waiting, _wench_!', that all too migrane-inducing voice rasped into my brain.

The intensity and malice in that voice made me want to crawl into a crack in the floor and hide. As I felt the presence draw nearer, I tried my best to do just that.

The person, that I assumed was male from his tone of voice, made a disgustingly attractive chuckle and knelt down to me. I felt a cold, large, calloused hand go around my upper arm and it chilled me even more. I shivered.

"I thought that I told you it was time to go.", he said in a monotone voice.

"First of all the name's, Isis, _bitch_.", I snapped, then quickly shut my mouth.

"Good choice.", he said, glaring.

"You sounded a lot n-nicer in your thoughts.", I stuttered, too cold and frightened to sound angry but with just enough fire left in me to manage sarcasm.

He laughed bitterly and grabbed my arm roughly, causing me to yelp in fright and pain.

"My thoughts aren't always the same as my speech. Neither am I. Now, if you wanna live, you will get up this second. If not, than just lay there and use that tone with me to your hearts content.", he said, sounding like he had just offered me a choice between cookies or pie.

I looked up at him to see what my options really were and I immediately wished that I hadn't.

He was one of the scariest men I had ever laid eyes on. He had silver spikes of hair that reflected from the candle. His skin was smooth but rippled with muscles in every sense of the word. He had the build of a space ship! He was a pale as the moon but had the menacing aura of a tiger. His jaw was agape and squared at the moment as he stared at me with….with….those huge, red, evil eyes and tell-tale fangs.

I shuddered in fear just by looking at them and wanted to break his stare but felt I would faint if I did.

He saw me staring and chuckled darkly.

"If '_he_' didn't desire you so much and my survival didn't depend on my job, I would take you right here, right now, for myself.", he said in a voice that made me want to somehow morph into the floor below me, whilst he tenderly ran his fingers over my other arm.

I whimpered quietly and looked forced my eyes from his before I burst into tears. He suddenly stood and yanked me up with him, beginning a hasty walk out of the door.

I felt each one of my muscles tense and give way as soon as I was upright, along with my foreheads insistent throbbing.

The menacing man growled, and jerked me up again, this time over his shoulder, resting his hand on my ass to keep me up there.

"N-no! I don't want to go! Put me down! Put me **down**!", I yelled while thrashing the best I could, and trying to pry his hand off of my backside.

"You don't have much of a choice now do you, wench? You weren't this annoying when I brought you here.", he muttered, the last part almost to himself.

I gasped, and gritted my teeth in anger to discover that he was the one who brought me here. Then- I had an idea!

I looked around the dungeon-like hallway and the many other messy cells, trying to think of a plan to get out of this and avoid being brought to this '_he'_ who wanted me so much.

What could I do to stop him long enough to run?

Well, I could hi him because I would only end up hurting myself. I couldn't jump off and make a break for it because he'd have caught me before I knew it. And I couldn't lie my way out of this because he could read my mind.

So what were my left options? Well I tested my Plan A.

"STOP!", I yelled suddenly, but he kept walking and sighed in an annoyed tone.

"What is it, _wench_?", he snarled.

"We cant keep going!", I said, baiting him.

"Why not?", he prodded, as pissy as he could.

"I GOT MY PERIOD! WE GOTTA STOP OR ELSE YOU'LL GET IT ALL OVER YOUR-ER-SHOULDER!", I screeched out, noticing now that he wasn't wearing much as a shirt but chains and a few strips of tattered fabric.

"Tch! You're lying. I don't smell anything but your usual pulse. Don't screw with me.", he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Damn…..", I muttered. That was the start of plan two.

'Jayce, forgive me for this', I felt rather than thought.

I took a deep breath and completely relaxed my body, somewhat dangling in his grasp.

"Heh… nice that you've finally got it into that head of yours that you'd be better off just excepting your fate instead of fighting it.", he mused more to himself than me.

"Than…can I walk by myself? I wont run, I promise. Please….._master_?", I nearly whispered making sure to blow in his ear a bit as I did so. I didn't realize how hard it was to be sexy when you were repulsed.

He stiffened up as I threw in the little 'master' line. He stopped and stood still for a moment, probably searching my mind for whether I was fibbing or not.

I was forced to fill my mind with thoughts about random things in my life-careful not to think about Jayce.

"Fine. But if you even try to run, your gonna be sorry.", he threatened, setting me lightly on my feet.

Phase two was in action the minute we started walking again.

He walked slightly faster than me, probably straining to stay with my slow human pace. I made sure to make my strides bring me ever closer to his side, my hip momentarily brushing against his.

He cautiously shoved me away, probably taking my flirting as clumsiness, and continued on. I shook it off as a momentary fail and kept at it. I moved closer than the last time, taking his hand in mine, and playing with his fingers as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

He stopped dead in his tracks, and when I looked up at him with a semi-confused face he looked as if I had shocked him. I smiled sweetly at him, taking note of his flustered expression, and continued playing with his fingers.

I moved even closer, trying not to let my thoughts give me away, thinking the most innocent of thoughts. Turning toward him, I nudged his knee with my thigh, because he was considerably taller than I, and lay my forehead lightly against his chest.

He stiffened immediately and I took the chance to gingerly grasp his hand in both of mine, and look up at him with the most naïve of expressions.

He looked like he was about to explode.

I let his hand go limp at his side and backed him against a wall. This might have seemed to be the perfect opportunity to run had I not thought this through and through.

His back touched the wall with a dull thud and I reached up, not looking him in the eyes this time, and ran my fingernails lightly down his chest. He grunted deep in his throat and brought his left hand up a bit-his indecision freezing it in midair.

I used both hands and stroked the muscles of his abdomen, nearly retching as his grunts continued. I used my finger nails to gently trace the valleys between his 12-pack and then roughly dragged them down his ribs. He bit his lip from this motion and, without thinking whether he should or not probably, brought that undecided hand around to rest on my lower back.

I tried not to flinch away as I continued, feeling his hand constricting the fabric of my shirt into knots. I stuck my index finger, reluctantly, into my mouth and once it was wet with saliva, I reached up and rubbed it over his nipple, taking him by surprise.

I rubbed it until he was panting then I reached up on my tip toes, just barely at eyes level with his pecks, and blew on it, mildly shuddering whilst watching it harden. He grabbed harder at my shirt, lifting it a bit to stroke the curve of my back.

By now he looked distracted enough so that I could stop blocking my mind and try and imagine this dipshit was Jayce instead of a complete slut. I would have to for what I was about to do next.

I reached up with both arms now, hopping a bit, whining. He opened his lust clouded eyes and grunted for me to voice my problem.

"I cant reach higher, master. I want to be closer to you but I _cant_…",I trailed off, trying to look embarrassed, managing a blush no matter how much my stomach wanted to heave. I whined some more and poked out my bottom lip, trying to pout.

The next thing I know, his large hands are under my ass, lifting me up and wrapping my legs around his thick waist. I feel about ready to scream now but I keep it together so I can just finish my plan.

'_**Why do i have to be so good at this**_?!', I wail inwardly.

I put my head between his chin and collar bone and sighed, _seemingly_ contently.

This was it…the last few moments to my plan were about to unfold. I just had to remember what I read in that men's anatomy booklet that random summer day.(yes...that means she gets bored during summer too)Hoping that the tips I learned would work on a vampire.

I went to his neck and ran my lips up the line of his jugular, cold and unmoving of course. He shuddered and grabbed a handful of my hair as well as my ass.

I yelped and recoiled a bit, him not taking notice, as he forced my head down into his neck again. I repeated the action and he began to moan loudly. Using my teeth and my lips I worked at his jugular, occasionally flicking my tongue out. He groaned loudly, then shouted a profanity when I bit a certain spot, slumping against the wall a bit.

I looked up at him shyly, faking another blush, and a bit hurt.

"D-did I hurt you, master?", I whispered.

He didn't answer. He looked like he had a hand over. I took this as my chance to weave my final web. I lean up to his ear and squeeze my legs around his waist, violently, as hard as I could.

"I want you….**now**.", I breathed, in my sexiest voice I could muster.

He went rigid and I used that moment to graze his spot with my teeth again. I slid down his body, onto the ground, and backed away from him a little. I backed up against the opposite wall and looked at him with a not-so-innocent expression, trying to ignore his vivid erection that stretched the tight material that was leather.

"You want this?", I said, running my right hand down my body.

He looked up immediately then and nodded animatedly. I smirked.

"**Then come and get it**."

He quickly walked over to me and just as he was about to rip my clothes from my body, I flicked a quick digit forward, poking a sensitive nerve in the head of his...we…you know. I then jumped up and pressed the, still wet, spot on his neck. I landed with a thud and waited for my trapped mouse to loose it.

He stood there confused looking for a second and then he went completely stiff. His eyes bugged out of his head and I could se his member throbbing in his pants. I stepped back, disgustedly, as he fell to the ground. He began writhing on the ground and moaned loudly, thrusting upwards at nothing.

And then, with one high arch of his back, he _noisily _shot mountains of cum throughout his leather pants.

I almost threw up right then but managed to look away from his spent form toward an exit. I saw a light down the huge hall and bolted for it, leaving the seriously owned perve behind me on the stone floor.

I ran through endless darkness, often colliding with a wall. I soon enough made it to the end of the hall where an ajar door was spilling light and the sounds of what seemed to be people from it.

Without thinking, I ran for the door and just as I was about to push it open, someone else did.

I stared into the crimson eyes of….'_him_'.

**(Call me beep me if you wanna reach me!...lolz kidding...reviews are like a wife...so dont keep em' waiting or else..=_=)**


	17. Atreyu the Lycan

It was him!

I looked up into a labyrinth of hatred and years of squalor to reach power. His eyes told a story not worthy of any mortal ears. The crimson red had an intensity far more brutal than any I had ever seen and his eye rises seemed to pulse with every heartbeat that graced my body. With every moment he seemed to grow taller and more brooding, his eyes blazing.

It wasn't a moment that I ever wanted to relive-looking into those infuriated, soulless eyes.

I looked away from my never ending torture and let out a breath I didn't realize that I had been holding.

I began shivering for reasons beyond me and my breath came in short pants. I felt strange sensations building up inside of my head and neck, almost as if I actually wanted to look at him. It wasn't the first time that my curiosity would try and get me killed.

But no, this wasn't my doing at all. I could feel the intensity of his eyes on my forehead as I tried o shrink within myself, avoiding it. He was trying to break that fear for some reason that I didn't know.

There suddenly came a groan from the hallway behind me, causing me to jump ten feet in the air.

And then the intensity stopped.

And he was gone.

I looked up, around; glanced down the corridor he had come from;nothing!

It was as if he had vanished into thin-

"You missed me, I see.", a bone chilling, yet suave voice purred against the back of my neck.

I felt my hair stand on end and I froze in place, my eyes wide with terror.

"Now, now, there is no need to be frightened. I wont bite." He snickered at the last sentence.

I gulped and shook as I responded with, "I'm n-not frightened. I-Im just surp-prised to see…y-y-you here.", I sighed at the complete sentence.

He laughed that terrible laugh again and then he was about two inches from my face.

"You're lying through your teeth!", he snarled, baring his fangs to my bulging eyes.

I yelped and bolted for the door behind me but before I could even complete the turn, I heard the loud thump and 'click' of it shutting and felt a large hand at my neck, savagely squeezing while a voice boomed and hissed in my ear.

"Try that again, I dare you, and you wont be so lucky to get a second warning.", his metallic hair fell around my face as his cold breath rushed into my ear.

I clawed at his hand and thrashed wildly, kicking and scratching at him but it seemed to not even faze him. He tightened his grip and my mouth gaped at the lack of oxygen, his left hand bound my wrists at my stomach.

"I-ahkkkkk-haa-uhggkgkkahhhh!!!", I tried to say but it turned into a gurgled sound.

"Come again, love?", he said loosening his grip enough for me to speak.

"I said….that…Jayce will be pissed…if you even try your plan!", I rasped between choked gasps and coughs.

His eyes widened, and then he slammed me roughly against the door, fury written across his face. His eyes flamed in his rage and his teeth gleamed in the candle light, casting shadows across his inhumanly beautiful, sickening face.

"So your scent doesn't lie! You have been with that boy! I can smell his wretched stench all over you! And judging from your memories, he has told you about my plan and what part you play in this. Correct?", he said, changing from a roaring lion into a more ferocious beast.

"I-I don't know what your talking about. That could have meant anything!", I defended, tenderly rubbing my neck where a bruise would form.

"Oh, but you do. And to my utmost gratitude, he hasn't touched you. Its like he was saving you just for me! Did you realize that he could have-and would have, had it been anyone else- taken you and then drained you? Do you realize how close your worst fears have trailed behind you?", he taunted, smiling wickedly.

"I-Your-H-he-NO! Jayce would never hurt me! He loves me and I love him and there is no way in hell that he would ever do that to me!", I yelled, accompanied by my blasted angry tears.

He just laughed at me.

"What makes you think that he loves you? What makes you think your even worth his time?! He told you himself that he was sent to watch you by those damned fools! You were merely his obligation! He had to say those things to get close to you and make sure you were always in the palm of his hand!", he roared into my face.

Each word sent a new bullet into my heart.

I actually began to believe him!

But no! No! This was real! Jayce did love me and I sure as hell wasn't going to believe this fucker otherwise!

I then looked up at the 7'5, silver haired, deadly eyed, muscular framed, fang wielding, dipshit and said what had been on the tip of my tongue.

"You are wrong. And Jayce will love me for all of eternity- and you cannot win. You haven't got the cojones.", I leered at him through my bangs at his stunned face and took pride in having spoken my mind at last.

"You really shouldn't mouth off like that when your ass is on the line…literally.", he sneered. I had forgotten that part and he seemed to regain his ego.

He stepped up, pressing his nose against mine, baring those telltale fangs at me. With him at this close of a proximity I could smell his bitter sweet scent that was tangled with something I couldn't really pinpoint.

Was that…wet dog?

"So you finally realize it, don't you?", he chuckled, "And yet your beloved Jayce hasn't told you what you are up against. What a pity."

"What? You think im going to fear some rusty old vampire?", I smirked at my comment and then, when seeing his reaction, regretted it greatly.

He suddenly slammed my head against the wall so hard, that I couldn't see for a moment and I felt something hot running down the pained part of my head, down my back.

I instantly panicked and tried to pry him off of me. Then, in his fury, he revealed the truth.

"Dare you call me a vampire?! You do not even know who I am do you? One of a kind, all powerful, omnipotent-Lycan.", he said, his pride showing on his face.

I just stood there, not really caring, and it showed it on my face.

"So…..you're telling me this because…?", I said, my droopy eyelids telling of my disinterest.

Then there was a quick flash, followed by a stinging pain in my left and right cheeks, as well as my lower ones.

"Ow-shit! What the hell was that for?!", I screamed in his face, gritting my teeth and forcing back tears.

"To remind you whose boss.", he said, frankly, waving his hand as if dismissing my stupid question.

"What the fuck are you, my mother?!", I said, tired of his games. I wanted out of this place, ASAP.

"No, your mate. How about a little demonstration…", he sneered, his toothy smile making me all but throw up my spine, as he inched closer.

"Get your crusty lips away from me! And who the fuck told you I would be your mate?! I don't belong to anyone but Jayce and I wont ever-", but he cut me off again, twisting my wrists so hard I was sure they would break any second.

"Oh, but you will. And just what makes you think that he will risk his life to save a mere human girl? Even your little Jason is not that stupid. The reality is, that no one will save you;and a week from now, even your beloved will not want you."

"That's not true! I will not believe such lies! Jayce and I are in love-real love-that only we can fathom and I will not be the mate of some sick motherfucker like you!!!", I nearly roared, angry tears on the brink of falling.

Instead of the usual punishment that I expected from him, he just grabbed my bruised wrist in his hand, smiled a surprisingly tender smile, and led me down the hallway.

"We will see about that now wont we, Isis.", he said in that all-too-familiar sinister voice.

He led me to a staircase, that was a shock to me, because the hallway was cramped and small, with no detail.

The staircase were glorious in every sense of the word, from the black satin-lined hand rails, to the white marble stairs.

If I wasn't so paranoid of the Lycan's intentions, then I would have ogled the stairs like Brittany Spears would do to an all-you-can-eat chocolate buffet.

He started to drag me up the stairs at and alarming speed, smiling all the way, his fangs glinting in the candle light.

"By the way, my name is Atreyu, and I am Jason's uncle.

'……………..what the fuck……..', I thought, not knowing what else I could possible happen to me that would further FUCK-MY-LIFE.

~Jayce's P.O.V.~

Something is not right.

It has been two whole hours since class has started and Isis still is not here. I thought she might have gone to the bathroom or went to hang out with Leah or one of the other girls, but she is an Honor Roll student.

She is never late-or absent, as the teacher put it.

As soon as class had ended, I ran at inhuman speed through the hallways, searching for clues, unseen by my schoolmates.

I found not a trace of her wondrous scent nor any of her books that she was holding this morning.

I checked the cafeteria, all the while blowing up my brother's brain to update his search results.

'Have you found her yet?!', I screamed in my mind, when I checked the dumpsters behind the gym, just to be safe.

'For the 100th time, NO! Stop worrying so much, we'll find her. She probably just took a day off from this hell whole., he said, I could hear his mental smirking.

'Stop worrying?!?! My angel is who-the-fuck-knows-where and may or may not be hurt and you want me to STOP WORRYING??!! At this time in her life she is most vulnerable to him and I cannot let him get his filthy hands even ten thousand meters near her!', I seethed, looking through the vacated janitor closets of the 3rd floor.

'Well, you don't even know if he's the reason sh-Oh no…Jayce don't overreact but-', but I was already there, staring down at what he was seeing.

My stomach dropped to my feet and my fangs along with them.

There lay the letter I had given her the day before, covered in blood, her blood, all dried and crumpled.

I saw red for a second and had to thank Demetrious for getting me outside and far from the school before I totaled the place.

"Im going back.", I said, my voice but a low growl, as I started to run.

"You cant go alone- you don't know what our psycho uncle is capable of! You need backup. Just wait for the others to get here then we can-"

"No! There is no time to waist as long as that festering, piece of shit has my Isis! Im gong now and don not try and have me wait or you will suffer a fraction of the same fate he will", I said and with that I was gone.

I could only faintly hear him sigh as I crossed the border out of our town.

That was two hours ago.

As of now I am on the eastern coast, about to get out to open sea.

The water around me seemed like a dreams cradle in my mind of torment. I saw not the radiant blues but a sea of red. The aquatic life seemed stayed out of my path for they could sense my pure rage. I wasn't in the mood for a fish fight with that damned giant squid that jetted off to my right.

My fangs ached to tear his throat out and my limbs twitched with every violent fantasy.

There was going to be a blood bath pretty soon.

It would take me two days to reach the shore of Europe but it was a lot faster than flying or taking a boat. I needed to do this as quickly and as efficiently as possible so I had to make sure that I was gorged with blood by the time I got to that accursed place.

Transylvania would feel my fury-but I had to go and raid the woods first to make sure I was well fed. There would be a few missing herds of elk by the time I would be done.

My fangs burned with that notion and I tore through the water around me.

Then I thought of her.

'If he touches her…if he even looks at her the wrong way…!', I roared in my mind, sending a pack of hammer head sharks into the far depths below.

'Atreyu…you will NOT live another second once I am upon the shores. And I will see to it that you do not die easily. Isis, please……be safe, my love.'

And with that, I broke the underwater sound barrier and jetted through the, now black, waters.


	18. The Animal I Have Become

_**Isis' P.O.V.**_

What the hell was about to happen?! I wished I known sooner because then I would have kicked this guy hard where the sun don't shine. Not that I could actually get the opportunity to do so with Atreyu's crippling grip o my arm.

"Where are you taking me you swine!?", I yelled, merely inches from his ears.

He noticeably flinched from the volume of my voice in his ultra-sensitive ears, but quickly recomposed himself.

"We are going to my, or as of today, our room.", he snickered.

My face showed an expression of pure terror and anger at this guy's arrogance.

"Okay, dude, look. You have until the count of three to let me out of this shit hole, or I'll-"

" 'You'll' what?", he challenged me, his crimson eyes gleaming in the worst way, dripping the malice that id only ever seen reflected at the image of my face in his fangs.

"I-I'll…spit on your floor!", I said, mentally smacking myself for actually being so_ lame_.

"Nice try, princess, but that will not work as a distraction-even if you _did actually try_."

I sighed in frustration, and again tried to twist from his grip on my arm. At this point he'd about had it. In my second attempt at a tug, he angrily swung me around in front of him biding my hands together at my lower back.

"Walk.", he commanded.

I stood still, refusing another step.

"I said walk, _wench_!", he roared, pushing me forward with little effort.

"_You dirty bastard_…what makes you think you can actually get away with this? What makes you so sure that you can even semi-succeed in this situation?! Are you _that_ **stupid**?!", I yelled, my anger finally escaping me.

By now, we were at the top of the stairwell, I felt his grip tighten on my wrists and could feel the anger roll off of him in waves.

I continued," How can you possibly think that Jayce would let you hurt me and live?! **_HA_**! You must have some nerve, testing the limits in which love can conquer! He is probably on his way here with a tombstone with your name on it!! Oh and when this is all over, Ill be _sure_ to piss on your grav-**_ack!!"_**

Then next thing I knew, I was six feet off the ground and clawing at the squeezing pressure on my windpipe.

"What was that you were saying, **_princess_**?", he said, fury and triumph in his eyes as I desperately thrashed around for air.

With the pressure in which I was having administered to my throat, I would surely pass out. And he just stood there and laughed as everything started to go black.

_**'You piece of shit!!**_', I thought.

"Good girl! Now your going to take a short little nap and when you wake up I promise to treat you to only what I can give you.", he said suggestively, then added,"Oh! And I will try my best not to completely shatter your hip bones. Your going to need them again, not too long afterward. I have to be sure that my seed is embedded deep enough for my liking.", he rumbled, his sadistic voice the only giveaway to the expression lost do my dark fading conciousness.

'You will **_not_** get away with this...you..._wont_....', and then everything but his dark chuckles was but a distant memory.

The last thing I remembered was thinking,' _Jayce.....please.....find me.....save me......_**_I need you_**.....'

* * *

_**Jayce's P.O.V.**_

I finally made it to the shore! Im finally this much closer to Isis......Isis.....

_'And Im **starving**!', _my thoughts concluded in that instant as my insticts took over completely. More than anything right then, I had to find food-and fast!

Snow danced downward from above, winds whipping my damp locks about my pale face. The cold was unknown to me but ever present in my aching and vengeful heart.

I looked up through my damp hair, feeling the deep onyx of my slitted, cat-like eyes pierce the night.

I could smeel the wildlife around me, feel the undeniable pulse of tiny hearts, but I needed something big. Something that i could reslly sink my teeth into.

And as if on cue, a herd of reindeer galloped not twenty feet before my perch on the rocky shore. My eyes locked onto the biggest, burliest, fattest male at the head of the herd.

My itching fangs elongated and I licked them hungrily.

_'Im sorry...'_

I covered the distance in three-point-five seconds flat and took him down.

The rest of the herd stopped immediately when they saw thier lead buck knocked off his feet, hoofs in the air, as he was thrust into a nearby tree and pinned under a body about a third of his size.

Dumbfounded and frightened, they scattered about the wintry forest, lost without thier leader.

I looked at them, chuckling darkly at thier panick, easily holding down the large buck. I looked into his chocolate-brown dolls eyes momentarily, before tearing his jugular from his neck and letting his esscence run freely into my eager mouth. I got soon got tired of letting it come on its own and inhaled the blood deeply in my frantic hunger. Not long after I noticed that the buck had stopped beating my muddy and damp shirt wih his hooves.

The great leader lay dead in the snow, his life now sustaining mine.

I raised my head to the quiet forest, hypersensitive to the other deer all waching in horror as I licked the delicious red from my razor-like finger nails.

I pinpointed the next largest and darted off to my next kill, nbot letting a single drop of the prescious crimson touch the frozen tears of the heavens.

I made several more kills that night, avoiding females and fawns. I was sure to leave anough males to keep the group going, but took as many as I could withhold.

Once I had reached my limit, I stood up from the animal like crouch and looked myself over. Hoof prints, dead leaves, chuncks of ice, and more covered my tattered clothes and clung to my hair as it was pulled by the screaming winds.

Sustained for now, I looked off into the distance. The night couldnt hide the aura of the towns just meters away. I started toward it when suddenly, something rocked me to my very core, knocking me to the ground.

It was her.

Her voice.

Her plea.

' _Jayce.....please.....find me.....save me......_**_I need you_**.....', she cried.

_'Were these her thoughts? How can I recieve them from so far away? Is she near by? Why does she sound ike she is hurting?!' _

All these questions and more ran though my mind as the melody of her chime-like voice blessed my ears. My spine quivered with the relief of hearing her voice, even if only mentally. I wrapped my arms around myself and revelled in this momentry bliss. A small, weary smile broke through my frozen facade and almost felt whole again.

And then that feeling was gone and my anger was the only thing keeping my dashed heart warm.

_'**He** has her!!!', _I seethed, my energy finally returning as my bare feet beat the ground in a unforgiving rhythm. I raced against my internal clock.

My strides never quick enough, my surroundings not blurry enough, my love not close enough.

I needed to see her, feel her, taste her. Anything to show me she was alright. Anything to gaurantee that she would soon be back in my arms again.

I needed to find her and take her away from Atreyu, tha pathetic Lycan, that murdering, theiving, lying, piece of-!!!

I felt my fangs piece my lower lip in their thirst for blood, not for another feeding, but for _**revenge**_.

I could already feel his evil presence close by.

I could feel payback-so close that I could **taste **it.

There would definitely be blood tonight.

I pushed myself onward, even fatser than before, surely breaking the sound barrier in my haste.

Sooner than later, I came upon a small town.

The city of Răz bunare:Revenge.

'A fitting end for one so foul.' I mused, making my way, unseen to the capital, upits deserted streets, to the large castle, where I could feel the heart of my love-beating feverently for her salvation.

'Im near you...Im coming.....Im almost there, love.....Have no fear.....I llove you.....', I thought with all the strength in my body, all the warmth left in my still heart.

And somehow I knew she could hear me.

I smiled as I was upon the huge mass of stone. I scaled its walls in a second and with every jump, I could smell her wonderful scent stronger and stronger. My nostrils filled with the glorious aroma and I flt my body freeze up when another smell tainted her own.

I felt my blood boil.

He was there.

He was near her.

He was touching her.

My eyes burned black through the thick wall and I brouight my clawed fist around to penetrate the barrier between my other half and myself.

I tore my fist from the ruin and jumped into the gaping hole, preparing myself for battle.

"Well, well, well! It appears that you aren't so dimwitted as I thought. You actaully managed to get past my guards.", the voice of my neverending torment rumbled.

_'Guards? What guards?' _

I thought back on my journey and then suddenly remebered what-or rather who- I had jumped over to get here. The guards had looked right at me but not moved a muscle. They feared me too much.

Smart gueards.

"It seems as though I should have done this myself a-"

"Where's Isis?!", I finally erupted. I didnt have time for all of this small talk when she was still in peril.

"Isis? Isis who? I dont believe I know someone by that name.", he said, finally stepping out of the darkness.

"You know damn well who Im talking about!!! Give her back and I might make your demise less drawn out than I'd planned.", I threatened, slowly stalking the old fart.

"Why are you being so hostile toward family? Have you chosen a mere human girl over blood?", he inquired accusingly.

"I most certainly have and I choose to do that until the end of eternity. And as of the moment you took her away from me, you were no blood of mine.", I growled.

"But Jason, I was only going to use her for the same purposes as you were. Its not like we had each our own motive.", he said, laughing as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

I gawked at him, shocked and even more to destroy him without mercy.

"You haven't even the slightest idea how wrong you are.", I nearly roared, trying to keep my head when he was obviously trying to get my guard down.

"Oh? But I am completely right. You were planning on making her your mate, taking her innocence, and eventually turning her into a vampire and bearing children. Am I correct?", he smirked evilly at my furious face.

"And the other thing is, you probably would have lost control and ended up doing those first three things without her consent-correct?You could barely contain yourself just smelling her scent beyond that wall. What would you be like if you attempted to bed her? _An animal a monster."_

I couldnt deny the fact that I had always feared the same things. I feared losing control and taking her without warning. Making her mine without even the slightest conscideration.

My face fell from its angered snarl, my muscles loosening in my realization.

I was just as bad as him.

'Just as bad......a monster......-'

"No! He's wrong......", a voice came from the dor way that set my chest ablaze with that all-too-farmiliar warmth.

* * *

**COMMENT PWEASH!!!! IM ON A ROLE!!!**


	19. The Fight To The Finish

Isis' P.O.V.

I woke up not too long after the whole choking-and-me-fainting thing.

I really hated the fact that I had let my big mouth get me into trouble, yet again, and tried to slap my hand against my forehead. The only problem with that idea was, my hands were chained above my head and I was in no way going to get them free just yet.

I sighed angrily, no yet letting my fear get the best of me.

"So the bastard thought ahead, eh? Well no matter I'll get outta here _one way or another_.", I thought, beginning my prolonged struggle with getting my hands free.

After about an hour or so with trying to pull myself free, I was almost out of energy, not having eaten for who-know's how long.

Along time later and I had finally given up, and not just given up on getting out of there, but just given up on life. There was no way I was going to get out of this situation with my life and I knew that as soon as Atreyu got what he wanted, I was as good as dead.

I began to sob uncontrollably against my unbound knees and pressed them hard to my chest, gently rocking myself for comfort that I knew would never come.

'Jayce _would_ get here, but would it be too late? Would he still want me afterward? Would he even _recognize_ me?', I wondered.

The answer to all of those questions caused me to groan out my anguish to the stony walls and surrounding darkness.

I felt my heart quiver with each soul-wracking sob and indrawn breath, my body shivering like a house in a hurricane.

I was so torn apart, I'd barely heard the door open and shut.

Suddenly alert, I raised my head from my tear soaked knees and scanned the darkness, as if I could actually see.

Even in the disorienting blackness, I knew he was there.

I could feel it.

And then I could _feel_ him.

I gasped as those large, icy fingers caressed my cheek and whipped my head away from him, nly to have it collide with a wall.

"Ah! G-get away!", I warned, pressing my head to the cold wall since I couldn't use my hands.

"I can't do that now can I, princess? I promised you, after all, to give you only the best treatment when you woke up, did I not?", he rasped, running his fingers along my jaw line, making my shivering increase tenfold.

"Jayce w-will be furious when he finds o-out that you're doing t-t-this-s!, I said, attempting to make my voice strong and threatening.

He of course merely laughed and continued his venture on my face.

"Are you really that afraid of being taken? Your shaking like a leaf!", he said, suddenly unclasping my wrists from above me and setting me in his lap, my back to him.

"T-t-tak-ken...?", I asked, though I knew I would hate the answer.

"You will know what I mean soon enough, princess.", he said, his face in the crook of my neck, his hands grasping my breasts tightly in his hands.

"N-no! No! NO! you cant do this! Jayce! Jayce help me! JA~YCE!", I screamed as I slapped and clawed at his hands.

He squeezed tighter and I cried out in pain, feeling his fangs nip playfully at my collar bone. I felt my shirt ripping from the pressure and could feel his arousal beneath me as I squirmed. His bruising grip finally left my aching breasts and slid downward, seeking out my hips.

My breath hitched in my throat as his fingers passed over the sensitive ridges as I was forced onto all fours, his grip never wavering.

My hot tears increased as all that I had left to give Jayce was about to be taken away, the only thing protecting it was a thin pair of skinny jeans and his stretching slacks.

Just as he reached for my zipper, I felt something hit me, so strong, so forceful, it knocked me back hard enough to break Atreyu's hold on me. I hugged myself closely as terror left me and hope made its way into my scorned heart.

I could hear him.

He was near me.

He was going to save me.

_'I'm near you...I'm coming...I'm almost there, love...Have no fear...I love you...'_

All my fear instantaneously melted away and I found a reason to hope again.

Then I remembered who else was in the room. I gulped.

"I do not know what that was about or how you did it but trust that it will not happen again.", he growled, his crimson eyes glowing in the dark.

Before I could react he was upon me again, and had ripped my pants to shreds, leaving me barely clothed in my ripped shirt and white panties.

"Hm. The perfect occasion to wear white, is it not?", he teased, unsheathing himself, his hard on pressed briskly against my thigh.

I just about choked on my screams, my terror returning once again as he pulled me into position. Just as he hooked his thumbs through my panties-

BOOM!

CRASH!

RUMBLE!

There was a terrible array of sounds in the next room, halting the situation at hand, just as I felt his press against my entrance.

"Damn it all!", he whispered harshly, pulling himself quickly back into his slacks. "It seems as though we will have to continue this later."

And with that, I was alone, barely dressed, with my arse in the air.

I sat back on my bruised knees and listened in on the commotion from the other room.

"Well, well, well! It appears that you aren't so dimwitted as I thought. You actually managed to get past my guards.", the voice of my never-ending torment rumbled.

'Who was he talking to? what was going on?'

"It seems as though I should have done this myself a-"

"Where's Isis?",a threatening but unmistakable Jayce roared. I had never heard him use that tone and it slightly unnerved me that he could be so gentle with me but so...intimidating as well.

"Isis? Isis who? I don't believe I know someone by that name.", Atreyu lied, I was just in the other room.

I could feel Jayce's anger even through the wall and knew that if I didn't act soon, there may be quite the mess t clean up later.

"You know damn well who Im talking about! Give her back and I might make your demise less drawn out than I'd planned.", he roared again, this time making me flinch.

I quickly stumbled to my feet on fear-stricken weak legs, and felt my way along the wall, out the door, down the corridor, to a slightly ajar door. Before entering, I listened silently for my love.

"Why are you being so hostile toward family? Have you chosen a mere human girl over blood?", he inquired accusingly. I ground my teeth angrily at his comment.

"I most certainly have and I choose to do that until the end of eternity. And as of the moment you took her away from me, you were no blood of mine.", he growled, making me feel a tugging in my lower regions that i always felt when he made that sound.

"But Jason, I was only going to use her for the same purposes as you were. Its not like we had each our own motive.", the feeling disappeared along with my heart beat.

I listened more intently for Jayce's answer.

"You haven't even the slightest idea how wrong you are.", he finally said, trying to control unmistakable anger.

"Oh? But I am completely right. You were planning on making her your mate, taking her innocence, and eventually turning her into a vampire and bearing children. Am I correct?", I stifled my gasp and pressed my back against the far wall.

Was that all that he wanted from me? Was that all that mattered to him? _Were_ they the same?

"And the other thing is, you probably would have lost control and ended up doing those first three things without her consent-correct? You could barely contain yourself just smelling her scent beyond that wall. What would you be like if you attempted to bed her? _An animal, a monster."_

I choked on my fear of that and the unimaginable terror and irreversible destruction it could have on my psyche.

'Jayce would never...he couldn't...no! He wouldn't!'

I suddenly felt no anger in the room and realized Jayce had calmed completely. Had he actually excepted that he could do those horrible things?

It was now my time to intervene, to show my other half, my true love, my one and only, that he was not, nor could he ever be...

"No! He's wrong...", my voice came stronger and more sure than it had ever been.

Jayce then looked up with a look of pure shock and then recognition...then love, cross his features. His eyes were momentarily that same , warm black that I always imagined as I went to sleep, before turning into that cold, soulless one when he saw how I was dressed.

I guess I must have been quite the site- just panties and a ripped shirt- the picture of possible previous activities.

Jayce lowered his head, and when he brought it back up, he was that same furious man I'd seen before-but _worse_!

Atreyu actually took a step back.

"Isis...leave the room.", Jayce suddenly said between clenched teeth.

"J-Jayce...I?"

"NOW!", he commanded.

I was gone before he finished.

My lungs burned as I passed doorway after doorway, hall after hall, flying down the staircases blindly until my legs were nearly at their breaking point. My feet pounded against the cold marble floors in my haste to follow

And then I heard the unmistakable sound of cinderblock(or was it vampire bones)crunching and then the tearing of slabs of rock(or was it flesh) torn bit by bit.

And then silence.

I suddenly stopped in my tracks and felt so alone, so scared of the outcome of the battle.

And then an arm wrapped securely around my bare waist from behind and brought me back against a damp and rock hard body. t first, I thought it was another guard or Atreyu, but the gentleness of the embrace, followed by the other hands cradling of my head told me exactly who it was.

I relaxed against the form and sighed a long overdue sigh of relief, smiling widely to myself. I pushed myself away from him momentarily to turn around, the loss of contact making him gasp in panic, but I instantly and eagerly rushed back into those awaiting arms. They wrapped around me in that secure hug that seemed to fit just right, making you feel as though nothing outside of that embrace could ever get you.

He sighed, quickly inhaling my scent as if it were the sweetest of perfumes, burying his face in it as my eyes teared up in my happiness.

"J-Jayce...your...yo-ou...I-I-I-I...-", he softly pressed his finger against my lips, shushing me gently.

The storm outside finally stopped, clouds parting just enough to let in the moon's light. I again saw that loving blissful look on his face that I always saw when he looked at me.

"Sssssssshhhhhh...I know, love, I know. But for now we must leave this place. The storm has let up for the moment but will rage on far worse.", he said urgently, wiping my tears away with his large cool hands. He then proceeded to take off his mildly tattered/stained shirt and slipped it over my head, which fell at my knees. Then he ripped the draw string from the curtains an tied it at my waist. He found my boots at the door and helped me slip them on. Without another word he lifted me gingerly onto his back and sped off into the suddenly less cold night.

I rested my head against his bare back and hugged him tightly with my arms and legs.

"Thank you...my love...", I said, my flowing tears running down his back.

It was a long journey but wherever we were going it didnt matter to me. I was with him. And he was safe.

He ran on.

_**Jayce's P.O.V.**_

Tearing of flesh.

Crushing of bone.

Silencing of screams.

And the final plea that was not answered.

I finished him in a more agonizing way, ripping him apart just enough so he could feel the erradication of his nearly dismemberred body parts. Then to finally end it, I crushed his head between my own two hands, having the slight feeling of being watched. Upon looking up I saw nothing, but the feeling never left me.

I dropped the bloody corpse of Atreyu The Lycan at my feet and wiped the remnants of his brain against the walls on my way out. I rushed down the stairs, following the scent of my beloved right to where she stood, frightened and shaking at the current events. She probably heard me.

I took the chance to calm down a bit and couldn't help but feel my heartstrings tug at her unstable form. Before I knew it, I had reached out for her and had her within my arms.

At first she gasped at the new contact but immediately relaxed into the embrace. I sighed in relief but was slightly panicked when she pulled away. Even so, she rushed right back into my awaiting arms and I welcomed her, even too eagerly. I wanted to squeeze her securely to my body and tell her all that I was feeling and all that had occurred but I couldn't find the words to even say it. I could only hold her and wipe her tears away.

If I could cry I would have drenched her hair with my happiness and sorrow. I closed my eyes and inhaled her all-too-sweet scent.

Upon opening my eyes I thought I saw a little boy, but he disappeared before I could really figure if there was anyone there.

I shook off the disruption and got Isis ready to go. In a few seconds we were running toward the airport. Once home, we could then say all that needed to be said-but as for now, we just needed each other.

And I couldn't have been happier.

"Thank you...my love...", she whispered in her angelic voice, nearly too soft for my ears. I felt her arm embrace around me and her happy tears over my back.

The warmth was unimaginable.

I ran on.

_**? P.O.V.**_

'Daddy...dead?'

'He cant be... and...that man did it...and its about time...now its my turn to call the shots.'

I smiled evilly and drew tiny circles in the various fluids that were Dadd's remains. I looked up at the full moon and smiled, my sharp teeth glinting in the light.


End file.
